Conscequences
by Rebel's Queen
Summary: Angel has hit rock bottom and finds salvation in Willow's arms. They think they got off scott free, boy where they wrong!


Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, settings, or even main idea. The plot is all my own, and I make no claim to own any of them.

PROLOGUE

Reality; It has a way of sneaking up on you when you least need it to. I had set out to avenge Darla and her stolen chance at redemption. To put a stop to the evils that Wolfram and hart catered and nurtured. I abandoned my friends and family, my mission to help fight said evil. I closed myself off to the goodness around me. The rage I felt at the dogging from W&H allowed me to give my blessing to Darla and Drusilla in massacring those lawyers. I set out to take out my own personal demons masquerading as humans, because that's exactly what that law firm is. Holland told me that it wasn't about winning for them, because they had no fight. Evil lived in the hearts and minds of every single being.

I was supposed to understand this best because of the things I did pre-curse. What a fool I've been. I drove out my anchors, the very things that were keeping me from plummeting into an abyss of darkness and cruelty. I hoped to spare them from all the evils I could bring into their beings, when all along they already had it. Now I have the one thing I feared most, the one thing I never wanted to be. Alone; I am completely alone and now I wish to let everything go straight to hell. It doesn't matter anymore, none of it matters. No matter how hard I try or how much I give it never seems enough.

Kate has finally given up. I can hear the bottle of pills and the liquor bottle hitting the floor. The sadness and regret in her voice is evident. Just another person I failed. I wish to crawl into a whole and find my release. Release from the pain and despair that now plague my soul. This despair that has brought me down so low, I don't think I can ever come back up.

I feel her presence. I just want to be alone, the last thing I need is her here.

"What do you want?"

She doesn't answer me. Just stands there in the doorway. The silence is deafening and I hear the air rush in and out of her body. I won't turn around to look at her. I can't, because if I do I know there won't be any stopping me. I was able to curb my desires before. Deny myself the need to press her against myself and just ravish her. She can bring me peace; I know she can. So what's to stop me now?

I hear her footsteps on the wood floor as she steps into the room, then the soft thudding as she reaches the carpet in the middle of the room where I'm standing. Time passes and we stay like that until she moves. Now I'm mad, no furious. The rage and pain in me is surfacing and it's so intense my demon comes forth. I can't take it. I spin around and show myself to her.

"Is this what you want?"

My voice is harsh but I don't care. She knows this side of me, has seen it up front. Her eyes widen slightly and I imagine she can see the darkness in me, the rage and desperation that is soul deep. She moves again this time to the side in a vain attempt to put more distance amongst us. I won't let her try to ignore this, separate herself from the same darkness in all the others. She deals and dives herself in the evils of this world on a daily basis now.

"Maybe what you really want is this."

Grabbing her arm I spin her and shove her toward a nearby wall. I want her to understand the same things I've discovered, the truths we all try to blind ourselves of. I press my body against hers in order to prevent her escape. That was my first mistake. She smelled so good and I could taste the power and fear coming off her, yet underneath it is a hint of arousal. The one always present whenever she was aware of my presence.

"Or maybe what you really want is this."

I deliberately dropped my voice to a sultry tone. Her arousal intensified. Brushing back her hair that was now in her face from when I shoved her, I kiss her. It was merely a peck, but her lips were so sweet and soft. I kissed her again and again adding more force and sensuality than the one before until I kiss her long and hard. For an instant she kisses me back but soon shoves me away. Her voice is thick with emotion as she steps away from me. All of a sudden I feel this coldness and emptiness in me that wasn't there a second ago.

"Don't play games with me."

"I'm not playing games. I just want to feel something besides the cold."

I walked up to her and shoved her onto the dinning room table. She looks at me with a look of wonder and disbelief, yet a hunger she couldn't hide. I approach her and kiss her. Using my weight to place her on her back, I continue to kiss her. I grabbed her leg and arranged her to place myself comfortably between her legs. She seems to have lost herself in the feel of our bodies and lips intimately pressed to one another. She removed my coat as my hands roamed her body. She moved her hands to cradle my face and suddenly she starts laughing. She stopped kissing me and laughed louder. Caught off guard she managed to push me away and rise from the table. I looked at her furious and distraught. She had been warming me. Giving me something I seem to need. I have been the self sacrificing one, the one to ignore their desires for so long. Not anymore. I'm going to be selfish this time. I just wish she'd stop laughing.

"Why are you laughing?"

She doesn't answer so I push her. I used more force than I had intended and she crashes through the French doors to my bedroom, sprawling to the floor. She turned and looked at me. She looks worried and frightened. There's a touch of confusion as well. But I don't care. The cold now is a freezing agony. When I was holding her and kissing, it had seemed to stop, to bring back a bit of peace to my soul. Out of nowhere this awareness, knowledge from deep inside tells me I have to have her. I can find my release in her, a way to leave this pain behind. Her body calls to me like a siren calling to the sailor for a final resting place. And I'm going to take it. I pulled her off the floor and pressed her flush against my body. She feels my arousal pressing against her belly. Her voice is shaky as she speaks because her strength, her resolve is weakening.

"What are you doing?"

"It doesn't matter. None of it matters."

And it's the truth. All that matters now is finding peace. She is the only hope I have left to let go of this madness and sorrow in me. I kiss her urgently conveying with actions my need of her. What it is I'm seeking in her. We fall to the bed kissing desperately now. My hands grab at her roughly as she begins tugging at my own clothes. Not wanting to break contact with her lips I dragged down her clothes, revealing the pale skin that so many times before called to me. She's incredibly soft and smells of lilies and power. We have all night to be sweet and slow, but now I just need to be in her to pour all of my anguish into her. Helping her remove my clothing I come up on my hands, thrusting into her at the same time. She's so small and warm. I feel safe here, the warmth of her spreading across me like a blanket a mother places on a child to keep out the cold of night. Well she warms me from the coldness of reality. Our coupling is fast and intense, rolling around on the bed, never breaking our bodies contact. Once she's under me again I grab her wrists and pound into her every thrust allowing me to remove more of my despair. I can find physical pleasure in her, am able to warm my soul a bit more, but it's not enough. Holland's words and revelation of truth brought in me such hopelessness I can't seem to rise out of my own personal hell. I had hoped she could provide a distraction, a salvation from this.

We reach our climax and for a brief minute I do find reprieve from torment, though I didn't feel complete happiness, just relief from anguish. My hopes weren't dashed and she then smiled at me one full of emotion and satisfaction. I pant for unneeded breath, but it does not deter me. No I want to feel that moment of reprieve again, to take off some of the oppressive weight on my soul.

This time I kiss her gently, coaxing her lips to open. She instantly grants me access and I thrust my tongue in. she tastes of caramels. My member is still in her and this erotic kiss makes it surge to full attention. I move in her again, slowly now, teasing her with pleasure. I alternate my speed and angle, bringing her close yet pulling back before she falls over that edge. Her breathy gasps tell me of her enjoyment, but even as I pleasure her and myself, I find my mind wondering. When I took her moments ago I had found something I lost. Hope, something I prided myself in giving others. I think back to Doyle and how he had sought me out. He had said he was sent to be my link to humanity, to understand them better in order to help them. And now I know what it is I'm supposed to do. I'm not just to save them, but give them hope; the hope to find peace and goodness. Hope is our best weapon in this fight. Many of the sick and cruel specimens of humanity barely have any hope in them. But every spark of hope in us can grow so immensely it can override the darkness that tries to infect us all. Just look at Faith. My wondering thoughts seize as I feel my lover begin to spasm around my sex, sending shocks of pleasure through me, bringing me closer to fulfillment. Within minutes I take a final thrust as our passions peak, our essences mingling within her.

Having been spent, I withdraw from her warm depths and roll onto my back. She simply lies there unsure of what move to make next. A part of me wonders if she'll turn to me and cuddle into my body as I crave her to. She takes a side glance at me and turns to her side. Only she doesn't seek me out, but gives me her back as she huddles on the opposite end. Closing my eyes I allow my mind to drift again and soon sleep claims me.

NO!! Not again, please not again. The pain is a familiar one. It's the same pain as the one I felt 3 years ago after I made love to Buffy. My soul is being ripped from me. I was a fool. I never thought of the consequences to my having sex with her. I have to get away. I hurry to dress and stumble onto the balcony. The pain is so intense. No please, I'm sorry, so sorry. I can't leave, not now that I have found my reason to fight again. I have to help, I want to. She's calling my name now. She needs to stay away from me. The pain is now at its crux, the signal that within seconds Angelus shall be free. As suddenly as the pain began, it faded. I'm still me; I'm still in control of my body. I stand slowly and turn to look at my companion. I see understanding in her eyes. She knows what happened just now, but I need to tell her that Angelus is still caged; that for some reason, my soul is still here.

"Willow, it's me, Angel. I still have my soul."

I can see the doubt and disbelief in her features. Her green eyes tell me of her furious thinking, trying to find a way to survive from the monster that hunted her and the others down for months, years ago. The very monster she caged again. She's retreating back into the room and as I take a step towards her she turns and runs for the door. I chase after her and as she steps out of the room I grab her from behind, lifting her from the ground. She's struggling to get free of me and it breaks my heart to be causing so much fear in her.

"Willow, listen to me. It's me Angel, not Angelus. Please Little One, listen to me."

She stops struggling as she hears my nickname for her. It's devoid of cruelty and taunt, it's spoken with the affection I feel for her. Her voice is shaking with fear as she asks…

"Angel?"

"Yes Little One. It's me."

I settle her on her own feet in front of the very bed we had used hours ago to satiate my carnal needs.

"How, I mean, why didn't you loose your soul?"

"No true happiness."

"But we…"

A flash of pain and self disgust enter her eyes and she quickly turns on her heel. She's gathering her clothes at a rapid pace. Damn!!! Willow has such doubts in her, especially in that area after Oz left. Placing my hand on her shoulder and turn her to look at me. Her head is lowered, and even though her hair is short, it manages to cloak her features from me. Placing my index and middle finger under her chin, I lift her face to meet my eyes. There's such pain and sorrow in hers I want to weep.

"Willow, please don't cry. I didn't really explain my self or the situation. Physically, I was more than satisfied. I'm not just saying it to spare your feelings. I'm saying it because it's the truth. You were an incredible lover, but even though I found pleasure in you, my heart and soul were in anguish. For the past few months things have gone from bad to apocalyptic and tonight were simply my breaking point. You know that Wolfram and Hart brought back Darla, from Cordy's last e-mail. What you don't know is she was dying of syphilis. It was so advanced that modern medicine couldn't help her. She asked me to turn her and I refused. She tried to get another vamp to embrace her but I stopped her. Finally I took her to the Host and he told me of a test that could grant me my request, but when time to collect came, we couldn't. As it turns out, she was living her second chance. She had finally come to terms with it when Lindsey MacDonald broke into her room and had me subdued. He had tracked Dru and brought her to LA to 'save' Darla. I had to watch as her second chance was ripped away from her.

I was hell bent on stopping these demons from creating havoc in my city, but when I caught up with them at Holland's house, I just locked them in a room of W&H's lawyers; left them to be slaughtered. I knew that my demon and darkness were closer to the surface and I was so scared of dragging Wes, Cordy, and Gunn with me that I fired them and set out to stop the law firm on my own. Tonight I finally got my chance to go to the 'home office' and stop the very source of this evil, only to discover that what they call their home office is Earth. This dimension and all its inhabitants carry evil in them and that's what they thrive on. Every being has a speck of evil, which feed their purposes and makes it easier for the people a W&H to just sit back and let things unravel. Those of us that are champions for The PTB's have to fight more than others. All this just finally broke my spirits. I didn't care anymore, I wanted the pain to stop, the emptiness to be filled. That's when you showed up, and even though you were able to fill that void for a brief second, where I didn't feel it all, you also gave me the answer I seek. Why do I fight? What can I do? Well, the answer is hope, Willow. Hope is our weapon against the darkness. With hope we can nurture and cultivate the goodness so it can override the darkness constantly looming over us.  
So you see. It had nothing to do with your ability as a lover or a woman, but with me analyzing and sorting through your wonderful gift to me: a reason to fight. Thank you, Willow."

Willow had tears running down her cheeks at Angel's admission. She had received a call from Cordy two days ago, looking for someone to help her out with the Angel situation. Cordelia felt lost and hurt that her friend could dismiss her so easily. Talking to Willow had helped her to get out most of her fears and resentment and receive a point of view from someone outside of the drama. Concerned for Angel's well being, Willow had gone to LA to try and fix things. She would be there for Angel, and no amount of pushing her away would deter her from her mission. She had never expected to come to LA and live out one of her deepest and most secret desires, to make love to Angel. Sure that first time had been primal and carnal and obviously as far away from making love as possible. But the second time, oh the second time it was slow and sweet. With tenderness and caring that had left her dizzy. Angel had put some emotions into the act and made it a moment she'd treasure for the rest of her life.

"I guess we were lucky to have done what we did and not have to deal with the consequences. Angel, even though you weren't really in your right mind, I was. I should have stopped it before it got out of hand. When you kissed me after shoving me through the French doors, I, I lost all coherent thought. Something inside me snapped and I let myself be dragged into a fog where all that mattered was you and me and the things we were feeling. For a long time I had feelings for you. Well, um, who wouldn't because you're gorgeous and you're you, and you would make any woman want you. But I should have known better and I …"

"Willow…" I silenced her before she could babble anymore. She really was cute when she did that. It was one of her many quirks I was fond of and always made me smile, despite me. "You couldn't have. You said it yourself it was like you were dragged into a fog. Besides, with how I was if you'd have tried to stop me I would have seduced you into it. Like I said I saw you as my salvation; the one to stop my hurt. By the way, um, what kind of feelings?"

She looked at me rather confused, until she realized what I meant. Her eyes widened and her heart rate increased. Interesting.

"Well, you see I liked you; well what I mean is…. Oh Goddess. Angel I had a major crush on you ok! Happy now?" she pouted and I had to fight the urge to tug at that lip with my own teeth.

"Actually, yes. Willow, despite my relationship with Buffy, I wasn't blind. I always found you cute and when your doppelganger came to our world, I got to see the sensuality and fire you keep hidden. I guess I kinda developed my own crush after that." She smiled at me. The time passed and I reveled in the presence of my savior, because that is what she is. She saved me from utter damnation. Oh God!! Kate, I forgot about her. I have to go. NOW!

"Willow, I'm sorry but I have to go. There's a friend that needs me."

"It's ok Angel. You go I can get ready and show myself out. I'm glad I could help."

"Again, thank you."

"You're welcome. Now go! Help your friend."

I kissed her softly on the lips, savoring her taste as I realized she'd go back to Sunnydale and God knows when I'd see her again.

"Take care of yourself Little One."

"I will, you too. Now go and fix your life dead boy."

And with that I left to continue on my mission. Little did I know that we never escaped the consequences of our rash actions. It would only take a little while to realize what they where.

CHAPTER ONE

Time passed and things were overly busy. The Scooby gang had found a way to defeat Glory without harming Dawn. Even though that crisis had been met head on, there were still consequences. Willow had to tap into some very dark magic in order to pull off the spells required to rid themselves of the Hell Goddess. No matter what they could not get back the friend they had in Tara. During the battle, whatever the hell beast had done to their friend had made her fiercely loyal of their enemy, proved when she got in the way of an attack on Glory. Tara had died instantly. Dawn had been severely traumatized not only by her mother's death but the entire ordeal of being sacrificed for the power in her blood. Because of this Giles decided to take the Summers girls under his wing. He adopted both of them with their father's blessings. Xander and Anya decided not to wait long for the wedding and would be getting married in the next month. Spike had continued in his declarations of love for the Slayer as well as helping the Scoobies. The gang had accepted him better since his helping in the final battle. For some reason, Buffy also seemed to be warming up to the chipped vampire.

It had only been two weeks since the adoption became legal, three weeks since Glory's defeat, and the group was assembled at the Giles' house (previously the Summers' home). Buffy, Dawn and Giles were in the living room talking quietly while Willow was preparing the refreshments in the kitchen and Xander and Anya weren't there yet. Willow heard a knock from the door before she went to answer it.

"Spike! What are you doing here?"

"The Slayer invited me."

"What?!"

"Yeah, I thought the nibblet would be the one to invite me. Imagine my surprise to find her in the crypt with an envelope to this little shindig. "

Standing to the side the witch let the vampire into the house. Willow went to the counter to continue in making the snacks. Spike walked next to the witch the whole time a worried look on his face.

"Hey Red, you feeling alright?"

"Not really, no. I think I got stomach flu."

"Uh, thought you looked a little green around the gills."

"Here take these into the living room with you."

She handed him a tray filled with crackers, cheese, and some cold cuts. Once out of the kitchen the redhead finally held onto the counter for support. She hadn't been joking when she said she had stomach flu. She was feeling warm, her skin was clammy, she wasn't able to keep anything down, and sometimes got dizzy from the dehydration. She had started feeling ill about a month ago, around the same time the final battle with the hell bitch began. Breathing deeply and slowly, the witch went into the living room carrying a tray of drinks she had prepared for the gang. She noticed that Xander and Anya had finally come to the house. In their hands they had a manila envelope. It was bulky with its contents,

"Hey Xand. What's that?"

"Don't know Dawnmeister." Quickly the dark haired boy ripped open the envelope to reveal a vide cassette addressed to the Slayer and Co. not waiting any further, Anya took the tape and put it into the VCR. What appeared shocked all.

On the screen were Willow and Angel having sex. It was a tape of the night she went to LA and ended up in his bed. They were all speechless, and Willow wanted nothing more than to have the Hellmouth open up and devour her. The redhead dropped her tray and quickly scrambled to the other end of the room to shut off the television set. Once she had the cassette in her hand, she turned to the others,

"It's not what you think." The words were spoken weakly. With them whatever spell that had taken the others broke. All hell broke loose as a pandemonium of voices rose. Buffy repeated her question once they calmed a bit.

"How could you? You of all people know how dangerous that was. Why then would you risk the world of Angelus by sleeping with Angel?"

"Buffy I, I didn't think. The minute I stepped into his room it was like I couldn't fully control myself. Neither one of us really thought about the curse."

"I can't believe you. I mean sure Buffy had an excuse; she loved him and didn't know about the curse. You, you though knew, hell you even restored his soul. What was it Willow. Were you that desperate for dick you fucked Dead boy, consequences be damned."

The sound of Willow's hand connecting with Xander's cheek resonated in the tense room. Xander turned his head back to the woman who had been his best friend since they were six years old. Cold fury burned in his eyes. Willow took a step back with the intensity of it. She tried to reason with him but he would have none of it.

"Xander let me…"

"What, explain? No what you did was unforgivable. You didn't give a damn about anyone but yourself when you fucked him. I don't know who you are, but you're not my friend. I don't think I can ever forgive you for betraying us."

Without another glance, Xander took Anya by the hand and stormed out of the house. Willow turned to the rest and saw betrayal and anger in their eyes, except for Spike. He carried an air of intrigue and a bit of support, but rather than disrupt the frail trust and acceptance of the others he kept quiet. Giles was the next to speak, and the words cut her deeper than she thought possible.

"Willow I think it best you leave. Right now… well right now we feel betrayed and hurt and I believe it best you not contact us further until we can sort this all out."

"What?! Giles please y-you can't be serious."

"Unfortunately, I am. Please leave now, before anything else is said or done we may later regret."

Willow had tears streaming down her face as she ran from the house. She couldn't believe it. Her friends, the only real family she had ever known, had just kicked her out of the inner sanctum. All because she lost her head and made a mistake. She had always been placed on this golden pedestal of goodness, purity and innocence.

Apparently along with it came the inability to make a mistake.

She ran up the stairs of her parent's home straight to her room. She flung herself in the bed and cried soul searing cries of pain and loss. She lay there sobbing for nearly fifteen minutes before she stood and went to shower. Once in the bathroom she made up her mind, she would leave Sunnydale. She still couldn't get Giles' words out of her mind 'Willow I think it best you leave. Right now… well right now we feel betrayed and hurt and I believe it best you not contact us further'. His words had wounded worst than any demon ever could.

Once dressed, she packed a suitcase and retrieved the money she had been saving in a safe in the back wall of her closet. Within there was at least $15,000. Every birthday, graduation, Hanukah, and all other holiday gifts from her family had been money. Money she saved for in case of an emergency. Well being exiled qualified as an emergency. She took her suit case down stairs and waited for the cab that would take her to the bus depot. Boarding the 6:00 p.m. bus, Willow sat in a seat on her way to LA, were all began. She only hoped that the AI team could accept her, where her supposed family couldn't.

CHAPTER TWO

Cordelia sat at her desk with a dusty old book researching the demon in her last vision. She really hated this part of the job. In order for her to recover from her debilitating headache, she was to research while the boys went to do some damage control. Fred was trying to blend with the shadow while she too researched. The young physicist still had a long way to come before she finally accepted that she was back and her new friends would let nothing harm her.

The seer looked up as a particularly gooey and smelly team of co-workers reentered the lobby at 7:08, almost an hour after they left. Scrunching up her nose, Cordy grabbed some towels and handed them to her friends.

"OK everyone is taking a shower now. God I swear you're worst than little kids that just had a mud fight."

"Very amusing Cordy." Answered the ex-watcher.

"Any new clients or other calls while we were out."

"No Angel. Willow hasn't called to give her weekly update. And no new clients either."

"I didn't say anything about Willow."

"No but that's what you meant. Admit it ever since that night, the one of your epiphany, the very one were you and our dear witch slept together, you haven't stopped thinking about her."

Angel had told his teammates about what had led to his epiphany. Cordy and Wes had paled and gone on the defensive. After various spells and tests they were certain he was still souled. Wesley was curious as to why he hadn't lost his soul so he'd asked Lorne to read the vampire. The very act of Willow giving herself to Angel, freely and out of caring had helped make the facts to the curse go from curse to blessing. Her intents were never to harm or punish, merely restore and help. Add to it her giving him what he needed to alleviate the despair the soul felt, and it all added up to a permanent soul. They were thrilled that after a century of pain their friend was now free to feel happiness and have all he deserved, while punishing and caging the demon.

"You're right Delia. I think about her at least once a day. I worry about her. Living on a Hellmouth has to be hard, add to it a battle with a Hell Goddess, Joyce's death and Tara's unexpected death and betrayal, it has to affect her."

"I know, but she's a big girl and we weren't even here when the battle occurred so we were unable to help. You know I wish I knew how they got rid of Glory without harming Dawnie. They never…. AAAAHHHH!!!!"  
Cordelia's statement was cut short as another mind numbing vision was sent to her by the powers. This one was different though. It was clearer and more detailed. She saw the very object of their conversation walking the dark streets of LA. Then the redhead was tied to a stone altar with various demon monks surrounding her. They were chanting strongly and the brunette could practically taste the evil and darkness being summoned, which didn't taste good, might I add. She felt as Willow fought to keep the evil from invading her. Then just as the young witch could no longer stop it and the dark cloud consumed her, one sentence was whispered, though she was unable to understand it.

Cordy opened her eyes to find herself in Wesley's arms. She felt soft warmth engulf her at his touch. She could smell the musky scent of man that clung to him with a faint touch of lemon, not the detergent cleaner kind, but the soft, sweet, seductive kind. Clearing her head of those thoughts to be analyzed later, the seer sought out her champion's eyes before uttering one word that made his blood freeze.

"Willow."

The bus jerked to a stop, alerting Willow of her arrival to the Los Angeles bus depot. Picking up her small suit case, she made her way off the bus and to the heavily crowded streets of the city. She stopped at a booth to buy some Tums for her upset stomach and continued on her way to the Hyperion. As she rounded a corner into a rather empty area two black Blazers skidded in front of her and a third one behind her, blocking her way Just as she was preparing a spell to protect herself, she felt a sharp stab in the side of her neck. Willow reached up a hand and pulled out the tranquilizer dart someone had embedded in her skin. She fell to the floor and as she lost consciousness, she heard a man reply into a two way radio.

"Miss Morgan? Target acquired."

Lilah Morgan hung up the phone with one of her operatives. They had finally captured Willow Rosenberg, the woman they suspected was the one mentioned in the Nyassian Scrolls. She would help secure the Warrior for the powers and help bring about the ultimate weapon in the final battle; a weapon of great power that, if nurtured properly, could be used for the side of good or the side of evil. Their greatest problem was driving a wedge between the girl and the Slayer and Watcher. Once they had found the tape of her night with the souled vampire, from a bug set in his hotel, they had the perfect weapon to create such a wedge. It was the isolation and loneliness of the red haired woman that would help in acquiring the weapon for their side. Looking up into the eyes of her boss she took a deep breath and allowed a satisfied smirk to appear.

"They have Miss Rosenberg. Sir if she is the one, then all we need is for the ritual to be performed. I have researched the girl and all arrows point to her. She's the one to bring the ultimate weapon. Our men on the Hellmouth say that the Slayer and her team saw the tape of her indiscretion with Angel and threw her out. She is in the perfect frame of mind to be infected. I have a team on stand by to perform the test to confirm she's the one."

"Excellent Miss Morgan; who would have thought that a vampire could one day create life? I want a full report on the tests run on the girl. Based on the information gathered, she's had only one other male lover besides Angel. And he hasn't been seen for almost a year now. If the girl is pregnant it can only be Angel's, the ultimate weapon." A smile of pure evil crossed the man's features before exiting the room.

CHAPTER THREE

Cordelia had just finished relaying her vision for the third time and Angel kept pacing the room. Wesley had brought her some mint tea to help alleviate her headache. Gunn was on the street. He decided to scope out the bus depot with a picture of the redhead and see if anyone had seen her. Fred was on the phone with Lorne trying to see if he could come for a private reading to help Angel. Things in the hotel became more tense when they heard Wesley curse loudly into the phone, slam it down, then reenter.

"What's wrong Wes?" asked a tired Cordelia.

"Those bloody wankers! All of them are nothing but fucking idiots that have the feelings of jelly."

"Whoa there, Ok who was that and what made you get so upset?"

"Oh nothing really Angel, I just thought I would call Xander, since he is Willow's best friend, to see what he knew about her whereabouts. Turns out they received a video today. It was of you and Willow that night she came to LA. The turnabout was nothing to what I expected. Xander keeps calling her a selfish whore, one he wants nothing to do with. Then Buffy took the phone from him and agreed to everything the bloody pillock said, only she informed me that Giles banned her from the group. She ran out of there and no one has seen her since. Good riddance she said; the self righteous bitch!"

Everyone was stunned at not only the watcher's choice words, but at what they had learned. Someone had taped the night the witch and the vampire had slept together. The Scooby Gang had seen said tape and harshly rejected their friend for what they considered her harsh betrayal. Angel let out a savage roar and bounded up the stairs to his room. Wesley, Cordelia, and Fred followed, all scared to what the vampire would do. They ran into his room to find Angel tearing the place apart.

"Angel!!! What are you doing?"

"I'm looking for the damn camera!"

Fred looked at the other two with a puzzled expression at the answer she received to her question. It took the ex-watcher a minute understand what his friend meant. The moment he did, Wes joined him in the search. Seeing Cordy with her arms crossed over her chest and a still baffled Fred by her side, Wesley explained.

"For there to have been a video tape of their encounter, there must have been a camera. If we find it we just might be able to figure out who would take Willow."

That was all the encouragement they needed and set about to search the room. It was half an hour later that an enraged Angel found the camera he had been looking for. It was hidden in an overhead light, in front of the bulb so the light wouldn't affect the picture. It was placed so it could have a clear view o the whole place. Ripping it savagely from the ceiling he walked up to Fred and in a calm gentle voice he asked…

"Fred do you think you could trace the feed to whoever is taping us?"

"Sure thing Angel."

She took the camera and they all followed her down the stairs just as a slightly battered Gunn entered the lobby. Fred rushed to him while Cordy set up the camera into the computer for their newest member to use. Assuring the brunette that he was alright, Charles walked up to the other men to give a full report.

"Yo man. OK I went to the bus depot and asked around. She came in on the 6:00 bus arriving from Sunnydale at 7:15. Followed the trail they said she went through. Seems our girl decided to walk to the hotel. She only got as to 4 blocks when this homeless lady says she saw 3 black SUVs surround her, drug her and place her in one before leaving."

"Is that all you got?" asked Wesley

"No. Now Angel, man, I want you to get a hold yourself when I tell you this. The lady says that the one that drugged her called someone when they where lifting her into the car. She says he said and I quote "Miss Morgan? Target acquired.""

"Wolfram & Hart. Why am I not surprised?"

"I got something on the camera."

They all walked up to Fred as she clicked some things on the screen. "Ok there are 6 other camera feeds and three listening devices. The cameras are placed one in each of our rooms, the lobby, and the training room. There's a bug in the training room, one in Angel's and I still can't find the third one." She tapped Angel's arm. When she had his attention she pointed to the pad in front of her. It read 'the other one's in the lobby under the receptionist's desk'.

Cordelia went in search of the bug, but Gunn was the one to find it. The other's set out to find the rest of the surveillance equipment and destroyed it. Fred managed to erase the feeds records from the last time it was checked so no one would find out what they knew. The boys stocked up on weapons while the girls stocked up on medical supplies. They had planned on ambushing the offices and getting their friend out before the Seer's vision of a dark cloud invading Willow's body came true. No one dared to speak to the vampire for fear of his temper. His rage at what was happening was slowly mounting. One thing was for sure, you did NOT want to be on Angel's bad side at the moment. He had one thought on his mind, to recover what was his. For there was no doubt in his mind that's what the young red head was…. His.

CHAPTER FOUR

Willow woke up with a pounding headache and a mouth feeling full of cotton. She lifted a hand to her head and rubbed at one of her temples to soothe the ache. It had helped a little but not enough to allow her to sort through the muddle of her mind. She opened her eyes to find herself lying down on one of the many plush couches in what appeared to be an office. The young woman glanced around and found a group of people talking quietly at the end of the room. There was a young beautiful woman in a business suite talking with an older man also in a suit, and four women that appeared to be dressed in medical scrubs.

Glancing to the other corner of the room she saw at least ten demons dressed in deep purple robes wearing a strange charm around their necks. They seemed to be discussing something in great depth, when one of them looked over to her. A shudder went down her spine at the pure evil radiated from the group. The older man in the business suit spoke to her once he noticed she was awake.

"Ah, Miss Rosenberg. Good to see you're awake."

"Where am I? What do you want from me?"

"Two very good questions. First you're in the offices of Wolfram and Hart in LA. Don't worry you're safe though."

"SAFE! I'm in the law firm for some of the most evil creatures in existence and you expect me to believe I'm safe?!"

"Please calm down Willow. It won't do the baby any good to get your self worked up."

"You must be Lilah. Some how I thought you were prettier…. Wait did you just say baby?! Listen lady, there is absolutely no way that I am pregnant. The only man I slept with was over a year ago."

"Well that isn't exactly true is it my dear. You see we keep very close tabs on our friendly neighborhood vampire, and let's just say the two of you made for quite the entertainment."

Willow blushed with both embarrassment and fury at what this, this old man was saying. How had they known about her and Angel? Even though, there was no way she was pregnant. Vampires couldn't have children, right? Right!

"Even if that were true, Angel's a vampire, and last I checked, the walking dead can't have children."

"Under normal circumstances, they don't. But when there is a prophecy about the souled vampire and the fire-haired witch, making a baby, they tend to."

Willow's head began to spin a bit faster at what Lilah had just told her. It seemed that she was supposed to carry Angel's baby. Wait a minute, it said fire-haired witch. There were thousands of red headed witches, it wasn't necessarily her. 'Yeah but you're the only one he knows. Face it girl, looks like your about to become a mom. Yipes!'

"I don't believe you." Take that you goons.

"We thought so. Dr. Reynolds is one of the best demons OBGYN there is. She'll be in charge of your pregnancy. Now she brought a sonogram machine and you've been given plenty of liquids so we can just see the proof for ourselves."

Suddenly the young woman was hauled to her feet by two very muscular men and dragged to a table close to the windows. She kept struggling to break free, but to no avail. Firmly, yet gently, Willow was shoved onto her back on the table. Her wrists and ankles were secured by metal cuffs on the table. Dr. Reynolds came to stand next to the redhead while putting on a pair of gloves. Opening the buttons of the whit robe she had been dressed in, the doctor applied a cool jelly to Willow's belly and spread it with the device of the machine. Willow's struggles ceased as she heard the fast heartbeat of a tiny life. Turning her head, the red head saw her baby for the first time, leaving her speechless.

"Need any more proof?"

Willow didn't answer. She just stared at the monitor that showed her baby. 'Oh Goddess. That's my baby. Mine and Angel's. Who would have thought that after 247 years he'd be a father? Oh no! Wolfram and Hart, what are they going to do to me? To my baby?' Willow was about to ask when she saw the demons from earlier move. They began to set up what looked like some kinds of ritual, complete with a stone alter. Panicking at the possibilities Willow resumed her struggles. She was lifted from the table and dragged to the alter, on which she was chained.

Two of the creatures approached her just as the others formed a circle and began to chant. Once again parting the robe to reveal her belly, one of the demons began drawing sigils in blood on her white flesh. Willow could feel the power and darkness of the symbols. Fear was rising quickly in her, she needed to act fast or her baby's life would be in greater danger. There was no telling what they were going to do to her.

'My magic!!! Why didn't I think of using it before?' She began to chant under her breath, creating a protective barrier around her self and her child. It took a lot of effort to bring the protection up, but she managed to do so. Whatever they were doing was strong and evil. She could feel it trying to break through, to reach into her, seeking for the life within her. She doubled her efforts not caring for anything but to protect the baby. Funny how moments ago all she had to worry about was herself. One second was all it took to change all that. She now had someone else depending on her to care for and protect it. Failure was out of the question. It may have taken a millisecond for awareness of it to take place, but only a much shorter moment for her to love it unconditionally and totally. Her maternal instincts flared and all she could see or think of was the safety of the babe.

Still, as much as she desired it, no matter how hard she fought the truth was she was one witch against ten very powerful demons and she was weakening. Her heart and soul cried out in anguish at the pain and exhaustion in her. She prayed to the powers for help. She needed them to get her out of this; she knew they would not ignore her. They wouldn't allow Angel to father a baby if it wasn't important. She waited and waited, fighting for all she was worth. Before she lost consciousness, before her barrier was brought down one thought echoed in her mind.

'I'm so sorry Angel. I just couldn't fight anymore.' With that the cloud of darkness above found its spot to attack and claim its prize.

Lilah saw the redhead loose consciousness and the bluish light surrounding her begin to fade. The dark power hovering above the woman's body began to descend as the light faded. They had been waiting for half an hour for the ritual to be complete. The senior partners wanted the mother to be infected with evil, therefore passing it on to her offspring. With the weapon already infected with evil, nurturing its evil nature would be easier. The lawyer smiled a smile of pure satisfaction and anticipation just as the power was going to break through the last of the barrier. She had read of how powerful the mother would be but none knew the extent of it. To be able to delay 10 Ruashen Demons chanting at full force for half an hour, was a testament of her capabilities. If all went well, not only would the weapon be theirs but they'd have a very powerful witch as well.

With only a hairs breath away from gaining their goal, the beings in the room were surprised when the AI team burst through the door and windows. With the concentration interrupted, the cloud retreated from the redhead. Quickly recuperating from the distraction, the Ruashen commenced their task again. This time it would only take 7-8 minutes to infect their victim. Wesley recognizing the race of the demon priests and the ritual being performed yelled at his coworkers what to do.

"We have to stop the priests from completing the ritual. They're Ruashen Demons. They're going to infect Willow with pure evil. The more you get rid of the weaker the spell and the longer it'll take to complete."

The watcher ducked as an ax was swung at him. Using the sword he carried, Wes pierced the heart of one of the goons that had dragged and tied their friend. Fred had brought a shotgun and aimed at one of the demons, with accurate precision she blew its head off. She continued to fire until two others were taken out. Having no more bullets, she decided to trust in the small ax she'd brought. Cordelia was using a spear she had picked up by the entrance of the office. She fought off the other guard while she watched from the corner of the eye at the events unfolding. Gunn had lost his weapon and was fighting with his bare hands. He took care of the other security officers while Angel made a bee line for the circle of demons surrounding his witch.

Angel had heard what Wes said and cold fury, desperation and steel determination swept through him. He snapped the neck of his opponent and glanced at his red head. She wasn't moving and the thing hovering over her was approaching her. He saw as one of the demons head exploded and turned to see Fred with a shotgun. Grinning at her resourcefulness, the vampire began making his way to the girl tied to the slab of stone. He had only three easily dispatched opponents cross his path to his Little One. Two more demons down, now there were 7 and it seemed that the spell had suffered in the loss of power support. He snapped the neck of one while engaging the other in hand-to-hand combat. Soon his team had aided in dealing with the demon priests once the other opponents were eliminated. Now only four priests left. The men destroyed them and the girls rushed to the immobile woman. Gunn and Wes kept their weapons up toward the two lawyers in the room all that remained of the evil team. Angel checked for a pulse and found one, although rather sluggish. Rapidly he tore the chains from her body and Cordy cleaned the bloodied symbols from her stomach with alcohol swabs. The vampire lifted Willow into his arms, cradling her small body to his chest. One of the nurses was all that was left of the medical team brought to assist in Willow's pregnancy.

"It was a mistake to have killed Dr. Reynolds. Good luck finding another demon birth OBGYN to help with her pregnancy."

"Shut up Cecilia! C'mon Angel. Do you really think you can get far with the girl?"

"Don't tempt me. The only reason you and this bitch are still alive is because Willow is my #1 priority. Rest assured though, you will pay for what you did to her and what you tried to do."

Without another second to waste the Angel Investigations team and a comatose witch exited the building and headed for the relative safety of the Hyperion Hotel.

CHAPTER FIVE

Angel rushed into the hotel with Willow gripped to him. The nurse's words kept re-playing in his mind,' It was a mistake to have killed Dr. Reynolds. Good luck finding another demon birth OBGYN to help with her pregnancy'. Why would Willow need a demon birth OBGYN? If she was pregnant then she'd need a normal OBGYN. The thought of the redhead being pregnant enraged him. Not because she didn't deserve children, but because it meant she had to have slept with another man. He growled savagely and his game face slipped.

'NO! She's mine. I was the noble one five years ago. I left her alone, I wasn't going to corrupt her. But now, after I tasted the bliss of having her, I WON'T give her back. Shit! I'm going to have to convince her of that though. Well I'm sure Cordy will be more than willing to help in that department.'

"Whoa! What has gotten you so upset boss? Your fangs are showing." Supplied Gunn

"Wes I want to know what they were trying to do to her. Fred get me a background check on Dr. Reynolds, look under demon OBGYNs. Cordy come with me, we're going to clean her up. Gunn I need you to sweep the premises, make sure there are no more bugs, and make sure no one can get in."

With the orders dealt out, everyone went to the tasks at hand. Just as he was ascending the stairs Fred asked what she should tell his friends from Sunnydale if they called asking about the redhead.

"Tell them she came looking for help and we gave it. She's safe and if they do anything to hurt her in any way, they are going to wish I was Angelus after I get through with them."

They all knew he was serious, and frankly none had an objection to his declaration. They all understood how strongly he felt for the witch. Even if Angel denied it, Cordelia, Gunn and Wes saw how he would become alert whenever her name came up. He would be giddy for two days straight after one of their phone conversations, and he's been caught making sketches of her from memory. But Wesley was no fool, he was after all a watcher and thus his job required him to observe, analyze, and find solutions to the dire conclusion. With this training he had been able to see how the souled vampire had been in love with the slayer's best friend when he first arrived in Sunnydale. Yes there was love between the mortal enemies, but his feelings for Willow were stronger. So it did not surprise him when Angel had confessed his night of passion with the girl that had led to his renewed desire to fight.

Angel gently placed Willow on the bed. He was beginning to worry because she had yet to wake up. She looked paler than usual and her breathing, although better now, was still a bit labored. Taking the cool wet cloth from his seer, Angel began wiping his redhead's brow.

"C'mon Willow, please wake up. You're safe now. Nothing is ever going to hurt you again, I promise. That's it baby, c'mon open those bright eyes for me. Hey, how you feeling?"

Willow could hear a soothing voice calling out to her. She was reluctant to leave the warm light surrounding her. She could feel another presence with her, one full of hope and goodness. She tried to ignore the voice and just stay where she was, but then she heard it really herd it and knew she couldn't deny him anything. She heard him pleading for her to open her eyes, and with great strengths she finally did.

"Ugh! What happened?"

"We kind of had to rescue you."

"Cordy!? Where am I? Goddess, the last thing I remember was waking up in a weird office and being shoved around then someone opening my robes…"

She trailed off not sure what to say to Angel. She wanted to tell him about the baby, about this precious life inside of her being his. But she was scared. She remembered how the Scoobies had reacted to her sleeping with the Champion to the Powers. They saw her as a traitor and a whore. Xander's words stung more than anything else, she knew he'd forgive her for anything, hell even if she took another's life he would forgive her. This though, her sleeping with the man he most despised he would never forgive. And Giles, the only father she had ever known and he had thrown her out of 'the family'.

"Willow? What did they do Little One?"

Angel's voice was calmed and detached, but inside both demon and soul were raging. Having her not finish her story after someone opened her robes had sacred and enraged him. If anyone of them had dared to do what he most feared at that moment, they were going to wish they were in hell instead of his custody. No one, absolutely NO ONE was going to hurt Willow and get away with it.

"They, uh, they painted some kind of symbols on my stomach. In blood. I could feel evil and this darkness trying to get into my body. I used my magic and prayed to the Goddess and the powers for help. I knew they wouldn't let anything happen to us."

Cordelia noticed her slip of the tongue as did Angel. He decided not to press on with the matter, thinking it best left until she was feeling stronger and just glad she was alive. Cordy however wanted answers.

"Us? Willow was someone else in the room?!"

The seer was panicked. She could only remember Willow being in the room, but what if they had left an innocent behind? What if they were so blinded by their friend's worry that someone was left behind?

"NO! No, I, uh, guys I'm kinda tired, could we please wait until I took a shower. I feel kinda dirty right now. I promise after my shower I'll tell you anything you want."

With a quick nod Angel took Cordy by the arm and guided her out of the room, into the lobby. The vampire moved swiftly and saw that his team was assembled in research mode.

"Yo man, took a check and everything is secured. Thought I could help in the book department."

"Thanks Gunn. What do you have for me Fred?"

The skittish brunette's heart rate increased at being startled. She might have felt more confident that this was real, that she was finally home, but she still had moments of doubts. She would forget the other people around her and become frightened when they made their presence known.

"Well this Dr. Reynolds is a graduated ObGyn graduated from Boston University medical school. After she graduated from med school she travels around Asia and a bit in Europe, mostly England. She didn't open a practice anytime soon and has been recruited to assist in home birthing. Now from some of our otherworldly sources I got that she is a very sought after doctor. Her time spent in England, turns out she was researching in the Watchers council. Her older brother was recruited as a watcher and he helped her gain access to some books on demons and their physiology. Her time in Tibet was dedicated to herbal medicine and witchcraft. If you have a human carrying a demon half-breed she's the one you want. She's the best."

"OK now the question would be why Wolfram and Hart did need her present at the ritual involving Willow?" Wesley voiced the question on everyone's mind. His hand absently began rubbing Cordy's lower back, since she was seated next to him. He felt as the material rode up and he connected with her soft flesh. His breath caught in his throat at the contact. His touch turned sensual at the awareness of it. Cordy had begun to relax at his touch and when he touched her bare back, electricity tingled through her. Angel had noticed their actions and reactions, and hid a smirk. He was about to answer to Wes' question, but Willow beat him to it.

"Because I'm pregnant."

All eyes turned to the petite redhead at the end of the stairs. Her hair was wet from her quick shower and she was dressed in one of Angel's sweats and a dark t-shirt. Willow had wanted to break the news gently, but with Wesley posing the question she felt the only way she could tell them was to just blurt it out. She saw Angel stiffen at her admission and felt fear. Not of him but at his reaction to the rest of the news.

"That ritual they were performing, it was for the baby. Lilah said that my baby was very important and they couldn't risk its goodness overriding their teachings. They planned to have me deliver and then take the child. They want to use it for evil and they didn't want to risk having it doing good so they were going to infect us. At least that's what that old guy had said."

Subconsciously she placed her arms about her womb in a sign of protection. She didn't want anything to happen to it. She felt a tingle and warmth respond to her loving gesture. Willow closed her eyes and concentrated on the feeling. She smiled as she realized her baby was reassuring her that everything was ok, that it was unharmed. She could feel the power and goodness emanate in great waves. Yes her baby was very special.

"Who is he?!" Angel spat through clenched teeth.

Angel could no longer hold the pain and anger he felt at the thought of Willow in another's bed. She belonged to him, and him alone. He planned on making it clear to her and everyone else. First though he needed to know who had dared touch what was his. Whoever the father was would have visitation rights, but if the pesky human thought he would get Willow as well he was going to learn how not true it was.

"Who?" Willow opened her eyes at his tone of voice.

"The baby's father? Who is he?"

"Angel…" she couldn't finish. Oh Goddess how was she going to tell him that he, a vampire, had created the beautiful life growing inside her? And for the life of her she could not understand his temper. Cordy noticed the girl's hesitation and tried to rescue her friend.

"Angel it doesn't matter. What's important is protecting Willow and her baby."

"Wrong Cordy!! It does matter. I want to know who dared to touch her!"

"Angel what Willow does and with who she does it is her business not yours!" Cordy understood he liked the witch but it seemed she had found someone else in her life. She just hoped her friend would let the subject go before he ended up more hurt than he already was.

"It matters because I love her!!!" Angel closed the distance between himself and the now trembling hacker/witch. He grabbed her arms and made her look him in the eye.

"Who is he Willow?! Who did you give yourself to?" His voice cracked with the pain he felt. Tears gathered in his eyes at the thought of never having her again. She meant too much to him.

"You." came the whispered response.

"What?" Angel's eyes narrowed in confusion to her answer. All the others stood in shock or disbelief.

"Angel, I know you, any of you, have no reason to believe me, but you are the only other man I have ever made love to. I gave my virginity to Oz and then I shared myself with Tara. The last person I made love to was you, that night I came to LA. After that night I didn't even let my girlfriend touch me in a sexual way. Please you have to believe me. In fact the reason these lawyers want my baby is because you're the father. It seems our child is part of a prophecy. You have to believe me, I have no reason to lie."

Small tears trickled from the green orbs. She looked down at the floor afraid to see the disbelief and accusation in his brown eyes. She felt his hands fall from her arms, and it only caused her to cry harder. He was going to push her away, just like the others. He would look at her disgusted call her a liar and a whore and then throw her out of his home. Suddenly his arms encircled her and pressed her to him. Not being able to contain herself, Willow buried her face in his chest and sobbed out.

"Willow, baby, I'm a vampire. We can't have children. There has to be a mistake."

"There's no mistake. Angel I'm not the kind of person to share my body with someone I don't care about. After I left LA I couldn't stop thinking about you, my feelings for you. I thought I had been able to shut them out, convince myself that I was in love with a woman and therefore couldn't even be attracted to you since I was supposed to be gay now. But I couldn't Angel! I, I tried so hard not to love you, but after what we did that night, I just couldn't pretend anymore. You are the father of my baby Angel, no one else."

"Wes, how's this possible?" Cordelia whispered to the demon hunter.

"Willow, you said something about the baby being part of a prophecy." Commented Wes

"You believe me?" her voice was small and hoarse from crying.

"Yes Sweeting, we believe you." Angel swept her into his arms and cradled her to him. He turned to his friends.

"Guys, I'm going to put her to bed. She's exhausted and drained from all the energy she used to protect herself from the ritual. I suggest we all get some sleep and continue this tomorrow."

Once they all agreed, Angel went up the stairs to his room with his love in his arms. He gently laid her in his bed before changing into a pair of light sweats. Once he climbed into bed with her, Willow was asleep. He brushed her hair from her heart shaped face. His gaze drifted from her face to her belly. He could see a tiny curve already forming. He placed his other hand over her womb, where his child lay.

"I can't believe I'm going to be a father."

Angel's fingers began caressing the white flesh beneath his palm, hoping that somehow the baby would know that the father loved it as much as the mother. He felt Willow move her hand to lay above his; he stilled his movements to look at her. She was still asleep though her hand was stroking his as he again began stroking her belly.

"I promise I won't let anything happen to either of you. You have given me something much too precious. Not only did you save me in every way possible Sweeting, you have now given me the child I never believed I could have. I love you Willow. I should have told you a long time ago, but I was afraid. I won't let you go now or ever again. You belong to me just as I belong to you." He softly kissed her before placing his ear over her heart, allowing the gentle thudding to lull him to sleep.

CHAPTER SIX

It was late afternoon and nothing. They had been researching for four days straight and they had yet to find a mention of the souled vampire fathering a child. Cordelia closed her book with a loud thud. She looked to the center of the lobby where Angel was pacing as he read his book. Every now and again he would glance at Wesley's office where he sat with Willow talking about the ritual that was being performed on her. She saw him frown disapprovingly then resume his research and pacing. The seer knew what was wrong. Her friend had blurted out that he loved the redhead and Willow had also confessed to loving him, but since she had woken up in his bed, in his arms she had avoided Angel as much as possible. If Cordelia had had to guess, she'd say Willow was in doubt over whether or not Angel meant what he had said and since she had professed her love for him, she did not want 'the talk', fearing he'd want a simple friendship. It was no secret that vampire's, by nature, where possessive, so Willow was chalking it all up to simple animalistic territorialism on Angel's end.

Cordelia looked over to where Gunn was teaching Fred some self defense move. She smiled as she saw Fred give Gunn a shy doting look. It was obvious that the ex-pylean slave had a crush on Gunn, but men being men, Charles Gunn was clueless. Then she looked inward to her own conflicting emotions. Since coming back from Lorne's home world, Cordelia would have guessed Wesley to have had a crush on Fred, but there were the subtle glances he cast her way, his gentleness after a vision, the ease with which they talked. They had become close friends in last two years and she had thought she was over her Wesley-lusting phase, when they blew up ol' Sunnydale High. But now, now she found herself more drawn to the ex-watcher. She adored the way he still sometimes stuttered, how he would ramble excitedly when his brilliant mind had stumbled onto an answer, and she especially liked it the other day when he had lost his temper over the way Willow was being treated by the Scoobies. Maybe what she was feeling for him was more than lust, I mean sure it had been ages since she had gotten some, but still, there was an extra something there when she thought about him.

Cordy cut herself short from her little inner day trip to walk up to the office. She felt a tinge of possessive jealousy when she saw that Wes and Willow were leaning rather close to one another sharing the book in front of them. Placing a smile on her face as she entered, she shoved aside the negative feelings the picture before her brought.

"Hey guys, I don't know about you but I'm starved. What do you say we order something to eat? Anything in specific you might want Wills?"

"I am a little hungry. Let me see, um, oh how about Chinese. I could go for some shrimp chop suey, with noodles and an egg roll." She cast a hopeful glance at Wes for back up. Chuckling slightly he second the motion for Chinese.

"We could order from that place a few blocks from here, they deliver. They make great chop suey. I could have some chicken lo-mien myself."

"Ok I'll see what everyone else wants. Look we've been at it for hours. How about we take a break and stretch a bit."

Nodding in ascent the three left the office, Cordy and Wes immediately went to ask the sparing duo what they wanted, giving Angel the chance to catch Willow alone. Wes knew what had their boss in a snit. He had nagged and wheedled until Angel finally confessed his distress. He was afraid Willow was regretting having told him she loved him. Everyone knew how emotional a woman got when she was pregnant, and with the traumatizing events of that day she may have said things she never meant. Angel hadn't wanted to just say it the way he did, but he did love the witch. Wes comforted Angel explaining that he understood and had guessed of his feelings for the witch when he first arrived on the Hellmouth. He also found that Willow did feel the same, but maybe felt frightened of what could happen.

"Willow? How are you feeling?"

Willow was startled at hearing his voice. She had been avoiding him for fear of rejection. She had always made sure that she was with some one else. That way he wouldn't have to tell her how he really felt. She understood it was just his demon being possessive. That by nature, vampires became very possessive of those they took as lovers, especially if they where human.

"Uh, Angel. Good, good, how about you?"

"I'm fine sweetheart. How's the research coming along?"

"Well we're having a bit of trouble. We know that Ruashen's are extremely powerful demons and they specialize in channeling evil. But they have so many rituals to do it, it's hard to pinpoint which one since the symbols were removed from my body before we could identify them. Oh Angel, don't try to apologize. You did the right thing, apparently some of there sigils have enough power to channel the forces without the aide of the spell, so it's good you cleaned me up."

"Good, 'cause I wouldn't want anything bad to have happened to you or the baby. Willow, is everything ok, with us I mean? Ever since you woke up after we rescued you, you seem, I don't know, kind of scared of me?"

"NO! No I'm not scared…of you. Um it's just that, well I kinda broke down on you that night and may have said some things…"

"Do you regret telling me how you feel; because if you do you shouldn't? Willow I love you, really love you. I have for a long time, even when we were in Sunnydale. I just, I didn't act on it because I wanted to spare you from my darkness."

"If you felt like that you should have told me. By the way, how come you 'spared' me and not Buffy?" she was confused at his choice of words. He seemed to think she was too good for him. Then did that mean that he didn't think that highly of the slayer?

"Well, as innocent and good as she was, she's still the slayer. Darkness and evil are her specialty. She had to deal and delve into it on a daily basis, but you, you didn't. That kind of thing could still be spared from you and, I was scared. Scared that some one as good and innocent as you would never be for me."

"If that is not the stupidest thing I have ever heard, then nothing is. Look Angel I know that five years ago you still had doubts about your worth and what you deserved. But I have talked to the rest of the gang here and they have shown me how much you've changed. It's just that I was scared that your saying you loved me was just your demon being possessive." Angel stepped closer to the redhead, leaning down a bit to better look into her eyes.

"No, it wasn't. I have to admit that my demon is possessive of you, but my soul, the man in me loves you. I made a decision when I found out that you were kidnapped. I was never going to let you go again. If you didn't love me that way then I was going to pursue you until you did, hell I was even going to ask for Cordy's help."

"Oh. Well, you don't have to worry about that anymore. I do love you Angel. We're going to be a family now, and I will never leave."

Leaning down, Angel softly kissed Willow. As the seconds passed the kiss became more intense. The vampire had gathered the red head close to him, and she clung to his frame as if she would die if she let go.

"Thank you God! It's about time you two made up."

Cordelia's voice caused the two to separate. Angel playfully glared at his best friend while the redhead buried her face in his chest to hide her embarrassment. Willow's quiet comment made Angel start and then frown in confusion at her.

"Willow, why would we have to be careful about getting carried away?"

"Hello! Do you remember Angelus? Your evil counterpart. Sure that night you didn't loose your soul because of the pain and despair you were in, but now you could get happy and then bam! Hello evil vampire bent on world domination!"

He couldn't help it. Angel laughed. Soon Wesley and Cordy were also snickering at the distressed look on their friend's face.

"This isn't funny!"

"We're sorry Red but it sure is. See, that night you and Angel got busy, seems it was exactly what the doctor ordered to secure a soul."

Willow became more confused by what Gunn said.

"Huh?"

"It seems that a number of things contributed to securing his soul, but the defining factor was you and Angel sleeping together. Your cursing him to save him not for spite, your giving yourself to him in love and friendship, the very act being exactly what the soul needed to alleviate the pain and despair added all up to anchoring Angel to his body. Angelus can never be released again." Wes clarified things for her as best he could.

"How do you know this?" Willow was reeling with the news. Angel's soul was permanent, that meant she could relax about his becoming to happy while around the baby, or after making love. Hell they could actually make love. 'Whoa girl, get your mind out of the gutter.'

"Well after Angel told us about what led to his 'epiphany' we did a few spells and then we took him to Lorne to confirm his soul-y status. Well Angel sang, Lorne confirmed and told us his soul was here to stay." Cordy summarized for them.

"Ok I think I need to sit down a second here. You're telling me that my sleeping with Angel actually anchored his soul. Wait a minute!! That was part of the prophecy!" at her friend's confused faces she elaborated.

"When they told me that I was pregnant and that Angel was the father I said it was impossible because he's a vamp. Well that old guy quoted ' the souled vampire and the fire haired witch will create a life, the ultimate weapon in the great struggle' when he turned to talk to the doctor Lilah also said something about, um, 'the fire witch will come to the warrior. He will feel a pain deep within his soul only she will relieve. Once the task is complete his greatest fear shall no longer be, the gift she gave which once was a curse, can never be removed'. Don't you see, that night we made love was foreseen."

"Wow, it sounds like you and Angel were destined for each other. Like real live soul mates." Fred had this way of saying the most obvious and altering of things as if it were nothing.

"Well, now that we have a bit of the prophecy maybe it can be easier to find. You know maybe we should go out tonight. Try and have some fun, get our minds off of these things."

"I'm with Wes. I think we should go to Caritas."

"Good thinking Delia, we could have Lorne read her while we are at it."

"Sheesh, Angel. We are supposed to be having fun."

CHAPTER SEVEN

Two months passed and Willow began getting more cranky and moody. The gang had been avoiding riling her up, but most of the time it was funny watching a five foot five inch twenty year old girl make a six foot tall 247 year old vampire squirm and sweat. Her morning sickness had lessened but her cravings were getting strange. One day when Willow made her self a Sunday Cordy had noticed that instead of chocolate syrup, she had poured blood on the sweet confection. Wesley and Angel had begun to panic, Willow was crying saying that her baby had been infected and was now evil, Cordy was consoling a weepy Willow and Gunn had gone in search of a recommended demon midwife. Fred was the one to calm the situation by stating that since one of the parents was a vampire that maybe the child needed or craved the blood. This had calmed everyone down a bit, but where still wary.

Buffy had come to visit one day and a terrible fight had ensued. She began verbally attacking Willow, calling her a deceiving tramp. That she had turned evil. She recounted of a fight not so long before she had left Sunnydale where they had been surrounded by a bunch of demons. Spike had pulled back to hit the creature and his elbow had intercepted with Willow's eye. His chip had not reacted. She confirmed that on occasion after they began a heated argument he had hit her unintentionally and his chip reacted. Hell he had squeezed Dawn a bit too hard and it fired up. That was all the proof she needed to let her know her once best friend was now an evil demon trying to bring back Angelus. Angel had said that it was impossible to free his demon since his soul was now permanent. The slayer had tried to convince him of trying to rekindle their romance, but Angel said it was long dead. No one had mentioned Willow's pregnancy and since she wasn't showing when the Slayer had come, Buffy left without knowing.

Gunn had convinced them all to go to a concert and had let Angel go to the ticket center to buy the tickets. That there was his first mistake.

"Does anyone know when my boyfriend is coming back?" whined Willow

"He should get here in a few minutes." Cordy answered as she moved into Wes' office to retrieve some files.

"Isn't she lovely? She's so graceful and full of life. And her eyes, she makes you feel like the only one in the room." sighed a dreamy Wesley

"You know you should ask her out. You two are perfect for each other. I can still remember the heated glances you'd steal when you first got to Sunnydale."

"I will, but it is all a matter of timing. I'll make my move when I feel the iron is hot."

"Well I can tell you if you don't keep your eyes open the iron is going to cool down even before you notice it began to heat up a long time ago."

They turned to see Angel standing on the other side of the checkout counter.

"AH! Angel, I thought no more stealth guy routines with your friends?"

"Sorry sweetheart."

Cordy came out of the office and filed the folders in their rightful place. She noticed Angel had a goofy grin and was bouncing on his toes. Not that she hadn't seen her friend smile a lot in the last two months but now it just unnerved her.

"Ok why are you smiling like that because you're starting to scare me?"

"Well ladies and gentlemen, we are steppin' out."

"Ok where to."

Just then Gunn and Fred came in with everyone's order. As they set up the lunch, Gunn realized that Angel had gotten back from buying the tickets. He was going on and on about the local band he had seen three years ago and how everyone was going to love them when he noticed the name on the tickets.

"Yo Angel what is up with this? These aren't tickets for the concert they're ballet tickets."

"Oh ballet!" both Fred and Willow squealed delightedly.

"I'm telling you I got to the ticket place and bang! Tonight only. They're the Bolinikov World Ballet Core one of the premiere ballet companies in the world, and they're doing their signature dance Giselle. "

"Oh I love Giselle, it's one of my favorite ballets. You're not mad at Angel are you Gunn? 'Cause, he knows I've been dying to go to the theatre for months now and he probably got them thinking we could all enjoy this; and you hate it don't you? And it's my entire fault!" Tears began to gather in her eyes and Angel instantly took her into her arms.

"No Red. I love it really I do. It's just… well I didn't expect this is all. Please don't cry. Oh crap." Feeling frustrated Gunn left the lobby feeling retched for making his friend cry.  
Willow lifted her face from Angel's chest with a very Angelus-y smirk firmly in place.

"I love being pregnant."

"Bad girl, Willow Rosenberg; hey does this mean we get to dress up?"

"Of course, Cordy."

"Great, now if you would let go of your girlfriend she, Fred, and I have to go shopping." With that the seer grabbed her two friends and out they went.

THREE HOURS LATER…

"Um, Cordelia, are you sure we should be here?" asked a jittery witch.

"Yeah 'cause aren't we, you know, um poor." Contributed Fred.

"Girls we will do what has been done by so many others before us."

"Buy the dress, where it one, return the next day?"

"Exactly Wills. See you're learning already. Ok now we have got to find something for our motherly friend here. Ok Fred You try those on while Wills and I look for something she can wear."

"So Cordy are you going to try and make Wesley's eyes pop out of his sockets?" came the casual question.

"What!?" squeaked a flushed Cordelia Chase

"Come off it Delia. I want to know what you think of our dear ex-watcher turned demon hunter."

"I...I… I don't know. Ugh! I hate feeling like this. I thought I was over these feeling for him. At first I thought I was just horny but that's not it. I mean the thought of him hurt or even dead makes my stomach churn; I want to feel him touching me all the time. And whenever I have a vision, he's always there and he's soothing me. Gods Willow I sound like a sap. Plus I don't think he even feels for me."

"Oh there are definite feelings on his part Cordy. Like you say with the right outfit anything can happen so let us find yours." Willow grabbed her friends hand and dragged her to the strapless section.

THAT NIGHT

The boys sat on the sofa in the lobby each awaiting their date. Wesley was pacing while Gunn tugged on his collar.

"Would the two of you relax already."

"What in the world could be taking them so long?" asked Wes

"Hey man you know women. Besides it's been a while since they've gotten dressed up and they…"

Just then Fred came down the stairs followed closely by Cordelia. The ex-pylean slave was wearing a red velvet strapless dress that hugged her figure to past her hips and then flared out. Her hair was up in a mass of curls with a few wisps framing her face. Cordelia wore a slinky chocolate brown dress that dipped to show some cleavage. The material clung to her torso and release at the hips giving a slight flare. Her short hair was brought up into a simple French twist with a few strand released at the forehead.

"They look like a vision." Wes completed the sentence for Gunn. His eyes never left the seer as she descended and accepted her shawl from Wes.

"Where's Willow?" asked Angel. He was anxious to see his girlfriend. If the seer and physicist looked so good, he could only imagine what the redhead would look like.

"She's in your room getting ready. I swear she is harder to shop for than Xander was. I guess when your five months pregnant you feel as big as a house."

"I'll go get her." Angel declared even as he wondered if he could possibly get some necking in before they had to leave.  
"That won't be necessary sweetie."

Just then Willow appeared at the top of the stairs. She wore a light purple dress. It was tied just under her breast and flowed freely down to the floor. A thick lace wrapped around her breast and later around her shoulders and back, giving the illusion of covering the 'exposed' skin. It was made of the softest satin and gave her a healthy glow. Half of her hair was braided and wrapped on her head like a crown while the rest flowed free and wavy down her shoulders. All three girls had delicate makeup making them seem more enchanting. At that moment the vampire was glad he didn't need to breath because he was sure he no longer possessed the ability to.

"You look gorgeous." He reveled in the light flush to color her features.

"Well let's get this show on the road." With that the three pairs exited to enjoy the evening out.

INTERMISSION

"These guys are tight and let me tell you it is amazing."

"So you aren't upset about going to the ballet anymore Gunn?" teased Wes.

They continued to discuss the athleticism and grace of the dance. All were excited about how wonderful the evening was turning out. Fred noticed how Willow kept glancing around her and a frown marred her features. She finally asked her friend…

"Willow is everything alright?"

"I don't know Fred…" she trailed off as another wave of awareness hit her.

"Little one what's wrong?" Angel was worried something might be wrong with the baby.

"I'm not sure but, there's something here. I can't explain it but I feel this… presence and the baby is also aware of it. It keeps getting jumpy whenever I feel it. Here feel for yourself." She took Angel's hand and placed it on her bulging belly. He felt a sense of wrongness and the baby stirred.

"She's right. Ok I say we be on the look out. You guys go back to your seats and I'll snoop around."

"No Angel I've seen Giselle already and maybe you should stay with Willow to make sure nothing happens to her."

"OK I'm not much of a ballet fan so I'll go with Wes." The end of intermission was signaled as Wes and Cordy went around back to snoop.

WHILE BACKSTAGE

"Maybe we should check here next" Wesley opened the door to the dressing room.

Cordelia roamed the area while Wes looked at the various books and papers around. When he found nothing, he turned to his companion. He felt this sudden cold seep into him then it was gone.

"Wes, I want you to undress me. I need you to see the real me."

"Cordelia… Are you sure that's what you want?" his voice dropped an octave and sounded thick and gruff. He approached her, slowly he raised a hand to her face, caressing it lovingly.

"Please, I want you to make love to me, right here right now." She spoke barely above whisper.

"You're afraid he'll find us aren't you?" his lips trailed butterfly kisses on her neck.

"Yes. He has power very strong and unearthly power. He could, he could do so much to us." She walked back while removing his jacket. Wesley moved his hand to her head and brought down her hair. He ran his hands through her silky strands. Deep inside he knew this wasn't them that he had to stop this. But truth was he didn't care. He wanted her and if this was the only way to get her he was going to take it.

"I'm not afraid. As long as I have you, nothing could happen." He kissed her urgently as he laid her on the recliner in the dressing room. He hushed her as she was about to stop. Taking her face in his hands he kissed her. Cordelia unbuttoned his shirt exposing his tanned muscles. She caressed him as his hand trailed her body. Hiking up her dress, Wes was able to reach the smooth skin of her legs. He was about to remove her dress when Cordy spotted an apparition behind them. She gasped and jumped up. Wesley saw the man and immediately stepped in front of his lover.

"How dare you betray me?" There was hurt and anger in his voice.

"She may dance for you Bolinikov but you don't own her. She was never yours. She never loved you. You have become obsessed with her." Wes and Cordy began moving around trying to find a way out.

"She belongs to me! She dances only for me!"

His eyes took on a reddish hue as he began to chant. Cordy felt something inside her move and twist then pain. She dropped to the floor as she saw what occurred next. She heard Wes call out the ballerina's name, then it was all gone. Wesley shook himself as Cordy gasped for air.

"Ok we need to find the others. This Bolinikov is a major fruit cake. He, he did a spell. He took her out of reality and placed her in his own private world. These dancers, this stage, it's the same one from a hundred years ago."

"That must be what Willow felt. The kind of power and magic for this is very dark. We have to find his power center and destroy it. C'mon we have to tell the others."

"Guys we have major badness going on here." Cordy whispered to the others as she reached her seat. She was trying to smooth down her hair. Willow turned in her seat to look at the brunette. She raised an eyebrow at her appearance.

"We'll explain later. Right now we need to get backstage, find the ballet company owner and destroy his power center."

As they moved along the duo explained the events that went on in the dressing room. Willow and Wes were exchanging possible scenarios on how to find and destroy this Bolinikov, While Gunn and Angel rounded up the possible weapons. Cordelia was trying to explain to Fred that nothing really happened because in truth it wasn't them. Willow grabbed her head and doubled over as she felt the dark magic trying to eliminate the true threat to it.

"Willow! Willow what's wrong!? Talk to me!"

"Angel (gasp) whatever he's using it's powerful. He-he's trying to get (groan) rid of me."

As Wesley supported her they heard Fred cry out. They saw strange creatures looking like nutcrackers coming towards them. Wes placed Willow aside as they all formed a sort of circle and began fighting off the creatures. Willow felt the tingle of her child communicating with her. Suddenly the words to the right spell formed in her mind. She saw as her friends fought harder and knew she had to do the spell. She began to chant as the power inside her grew stronger. A blue light surrounded her and she stood tall and proud. Pretty soon she was screaming the words to end this horrid cycle. She outstretched her hand and all began to fade. The AI team stopped fighting as they saw that they were alone. They turned to the redhead that was still glowing as a clouded mirror hovered in front of her. They saw the ballerina and her lover embrace and hand-in-hand left the theatre.

"Willow?" Angel called out to her. She turned, gave a weak smile, and collapsed. He held her in his arms as he spoke to her. He told her how proud he was and that she did good.

"I believe we should all head home. Angel, Fred, Gunn, Cordelia, what do you say we put our little witch to bed? She should get some rest."

Angel entered the Hyperion with a sleeping Willow in his arms. Calling out his good night he went up to their rooms to settle her down. Gunn and Fred were a bit hungry and decided to stake out the kitchen. Cordy glanced at Wes and went to her desk.

"Cordelia about what happened tonight…" she cut him off.

"Wes it's ok. I understand, it wasn't really us. It's all forgotten."

"You're wrong. It was us. Kissing you Cordelia, it was…. It was one of the most erotic moments of my entire life. I have dreamt of having you in my arms, whispering in your ear all that you make me feel."

"What?" she whispered

"I have fallen in love with you. I thought it was the same as before. A mere animalistic attraction, but it is so much more than that. I have watched you grow these two years and I like what I see. If you are willing to give me the chance, I want to love you, as you should be loved."

"Wes…" she whispered his name before she ran to him and kissed him. They wrapped their arms around one another, holding on as if they would be torn apart if they didn't. She tangled her hand in his hair as he ravaged her mouth. His hand clutched the small of her back as he ground his pelvis into her.

"I want you. Angel has a room prepped for me here in case it gets to late. Would you like to come up?" she smiled at him, her heart shinning in her eyes.

"I'd be honored." He kissed her again before sweeping her into his arms and carrying her off. They kissed and laughed along the way, both about to experience the night of a lifetime of lovemaking.

CHAPTER EIGHT

For the next few weeks things were disgustingly sweet. Everyone had paired off: Cordy with Wes, Fred with Gunn and Willow with Angel. They had yet to find a midwife or OBGYN for Wills but all in all the baby situation was going well. Lorne had read her and all he could get out of the session was that the baby was healthy and strong, as in mystically the strongest being he has had the misfortune of not prepping before reading.  
Cordy sat at the phone talking to a customer that had a demon living in the water pipes and seemed to like playing pranks on humans. Wes was still researching and taxing out his sources for any information on the prophecy. Angel and Fred agreed that they should be on high alert since W&H had been quiet for three months now, definitely not a good sign. Cordy got off the phone and headed upstairs to check on her friend.

"Hey Willow. How you feeling girl?"

"Oh don't get me started on that. I feel ok I guess but it's bugging me not being able to see a doctor for fear of the baby having some rather inhuman features and then having them alert the law firm so they can come take me trying to infect us and what if they succeed huh? I mean, what then? I don't think Angel could vanquish us…"

"Whoa there! Ok I guess you are a little worried. You know what I have an idea. Come with me."

About an hour later found the entire AI team in an old section of the hospital down for renovations. Wesley was setting up a sonogram machine that Angel had pilfered from the maternity ward. Now, Willow layback on a gurney waiting for the ex-watcher to finish the setup. She was both exited and scared.

"Alright everything is set, now Willow lets have a look in there." Wesley placed the cold gel on her belly and smeared it. He took the handle to the device and began moving it around trying to get a clear picture, then suddenly he stopped and his lips parted in surprise.

"Oh lord."

"What? Wes what's wrong? Please tell me!" Willow was beginning to get scared given how long the man stood there just staring at the screen. Fred and Cordy came to his side to see what was wrong. Angel held Willow's hand, the worst scenarios running through his mind. Then Fred gasped and Cordelia's eyes widened.

"WHAT!? Tell me already."

"Oh Willow…" began Fred

"It's beautiful. The baby, we can see it and there's this pale yellow light that surrounds it and… Oh sweetie!" finished Cordy. She was dumbstruck at the blessedly peaceful sight of such innocence and purity. It was as if just seeing it could enhance serenity in one.

"Congratulations. You are having a beautiful healthy human daughter." Proudly spoke Wesley.

"A daughter. Oh Angel, we're having a girl!"

"Yes we are little one. Wes you did say human right? She's ok?"

"Yeah, she looks fine. Oh man you have got to see this!" Gunn helped turn the machine until the delighted parents could see their daughter for the first time. As they all became absorbed in the miracle none realized that the doors and windows where being sealed. Various military looking operatives where surrounding and preparing a surprise attack.

Willow felt the sensations of her daughter warning her of danger. The group stared fascinated as the pale yellow light suddenly became more green and intense.

"Guys something's wrong. She's telling me we're in trouble." It was rather unnerving seeing a physical reaction to the baby's powers while in the womb. But no sooner where the words out of her mouth that crashes were heard and the room filled with gas. Four men suspended down into the room and hit the guys while Fred helped Willow get up and Cordy tried to fight off one of the other men. Cordelia was thrown into a wall as Gunn was hit over the head, the two coworkers losing consciousness. Wes went to check on his girlfriend, though the smoke was beginning to sting. Fred's grip on the witch lessened and suddenly the pregnant girl was gone.

"LET ME GO!! PUT ME DOWN!"

Angel's demon roared to the surface at the distressed sound coming from it's chosen mate. He fought the humans that where holding him back. Killing one and paralyzing the other as his fist broke his back. Five more operatives descended and three of them took the red head. One of them injected her with something as the other two held her. She screamed to Angel, only her voice slurred at the end as she succumbed to the effects of the drug. She was lifted to the roof after being hooked up. The one that injected her followed up with one of the people that held her. Willow was placed in an ambulance stretcher and strapped in. She was wheeled to the black ops helicopter that was waiting for the package to be delivered. As the unconscious woman was being lifted in, Angel burst through the opening left by the men.

"WILLOW!!!" he raced to her trying to get there and jump on before it was too late. Unfortunately the distance was already too great and he would never make the jump. He stood at the edge and watched as his love and daughter where taken from him.

ON THE HELICOPTER…

"Sir we have the girl" the pilot spoke to the man on the other side.

"Is she unharmed? I won't tolerate any damage done to her or the child."

"No sir they are both unharmed. We used the drug the boys in the lab gave us. It will not only knock her out for a few hours, but when she wakes up her magic will be out of commission, at least until tomorrow afternoon."

"Excellent Major Rodriguez. Everything is ready on our end. Inform security of when you are five minutes away."

"Aye, Aye, sir. Over and out."

It was very dark where she was. Willow walked about the area trying to find a light, a switch, something to figure out where she was. What scared her most though wasn't the darkness, but that there seemed to be a restraint on her magic. Not completely though, she could do little things but if she was attacked, she was a sitting duck. She called out again, hoping someone would find her. Again she was greeted with silence. Tears welled up in her eyes as she dropped to her knees and hugged herself.

"Angel, please find me soon."

Gavin hung up the phone and turned to his colleagues. He saw the scowl that adorned Lilah's features and smiled at her anger. The woman had tried to get the redhead back but always failed; now Gavin had obtained that which the senior partners most coveted and it infuriated her to no end. He turned to his superior and informed him of the on goings.

"Sir you'll be happy to know that my men have the girl. It seems Angel and his team decided to finally see what she had growing inside her. My men tell me they managed to subdue her with the drug the lab came up with. If all goes correctly, this time she won't be able to use her magic to stop the ritual, and Angel will be too late to save her."

"Excellent work Gavin. I want to know the minute she arrives. Lilah inform the Ruashen to set up for the ceremony, the subject should be here shortly."

CHAPTER NINE

Willow woke up in a sparsely furnished room. The walls were painted in a pale yellow and a full sized bed was against a wall, where she lay, with a night table beside it. Across from her there was a dresser and a mirror. Fresh Jasmine blooms were set on a small table in the middle of the room. Other than these things, there was nothing else, no windows, or pictures. There was a steel door to the left of the bed, and at that moment, Willow really did not want to know where it led to. She felt her daughter communicating with her and as a response the redhead wound her arms around her womb, trying to show her everything would be alright. Willow tried to recreate the smoking mirror she had used when they all went to the ballet but found her self in pain at trying to do so. Her teleportation spells and protection spells had the same effect; the magic in her would build but not release sending waves of pain through her head.

As she inspected the room, the door opened. Willow scrambled to the wall opposite to it. In walked Lilah, an Asian man in a suit and about half a dozen guards.

"Hello Miss Rosenberg." Spoke the Asian man.

"Who are you? Why am I here?" Willow's voice cracked with her fear.

"Well Miss Rosenberg I would imagine that the why would be quite obvious to you. I mean what did Wolfram and Hart want from you the last time we had you in our custody? AS for who I am, well my name is Gavin Park. I'm an associate of Miss Morgan's."

Wolfram and Hart, oh Goddess, they were after her baby. No she wouldn't let them get her. She wasn't about to stand by and allow these 'people' corrupt her innocent child.

"What makes you think I will let any of you near my baby? Also you should know that my powers are at least four times stronger than what they were last time, and if memory serves right, I was able to keep you from completing the ritual." She gloated hoping to scare them from hurting her and her baby.

"Yes we are aware of that little fact, but if you remember the only reason we didn't finish after you passed out was because Angel and his little band of merry men crashed the party. But this time they won't find you. We are well out of California so don't think that your boyfriend and his people are going to find you in time." As Willow took in what Lilah had just said the guards that were standing at the entrance moved toward her. Her hands were cuffed behind her back and she was injected with something.

"As for your powers, I believe you have already tried to use them only to find you can't. We've been injecting you with a serum that thanks to the files from the initiative, renders the powers of a witch inaccessible to her." Gavin informed her while she was dragged from the room to another one.

The setting was a familiar one to the frightened mother. There was a stone slab serving as an alter; twelve of the Ruashen's were present. Herbs were being burned as ten of the robed creatures stood in a circle chanting. The other two came forward with a similar white robe to the one she wore the last time in their hands. Willow struggled as she realized that these things were going to undress and robe her in the white clothes. As the garment was being fastened onto her she hoped the powers that be would answer her prayers. She couldn't use her own powers to protect the baby or herself. There was no way the powers would allow any harm to come to their ultimate weapon. Lilah saw Willow's lips moving and guessed what she was doing.

"Don't think that Cordelia will get a vision. We have psychics locked onto her brainwaves intercepting any visions that may be about you and your location. Face it Willow, there is nothing stopping us from completing the ritual." Lilah smiled as the redhead screamed and struggled to be freed while she was dragged to the alter. She felt a sudden nagging feeling of guilt as the tears and pleas for mercy flowed from the witch, but she forcefully pushed it into the back of her mind. No, now was not the time to feel pity for her, or shame, at what was to be done to the baby. This is what the partners wanted, and as much as it pained her, Lilah couldn't back out now.

Angel paced the lobby floor as he spoke on the cordless to one of his contacts. None of them had heard or seen anything that might help in recovering his family. Cordelia and Gunn were at the hospital getting patched up, while Fred and Wesley researched into the group that had attacked them. As he hung up the phone, Angel found himself facing an option he did not want to have to take, but his family was in trouble and he really needed all the help he could get. Dialing the number from memory, the vampire waited for the other line to be picked up.

"Hello Summer residence, this is Dawn."

"Dawn it's Angel. Is Spike there?"

"Why?" suspicion entering her voice.

"I need his help and it's really important I talk to him. Please Dawn." It was the desperation in his voice that finally made her hand the phone to her best friend.

"'Allo"

"Spike I need your help. Willow's been kidnapped."

"Oi, Red's been snatched?!"

"Yeah, Wolfram and Hart took her. Listen there's a lot I need to tell you but right now I need all the help I can get, plus this is a family matter."

Angel would never know how much it meant to the bleached blonde to hear that his grand-sire still thought of him as family. Sure there was a lot of resentment and bitterness in their relationship, but that part of him that craved and longed to be accepted and love, felt the joy and reassurance.

"Give me half an hour to get some things and I'll head up to the city."

"Thank you Spike."

"You're welcome…Sire." The last word was whispered but Angel heard the gratitude and love behind it.  
Turning around Spike was about to bolt when a very curious and angry Dawn Summers blocked his path.

"Ok what is going on and where are you going?"

"I have to go to the Poof. He needs help with something." He tried to leave only to have the teenager block him again.

"Oh no you don't I need an answer with more information than that. I care too much about you to let you go to that guy and get yourself hurt."

"It seems Willow is in trouble. She was nabbed by that law firm that have been making trouble for Angel. They don't know what they might do to her but I won't stand by and wait to see what it is. Look I know you and the rest are mad at her, but she was always decent and good to me. She's a friend and Angel obviously loves her. Like he said, this is a family matter, so I'm needed."

"I'm going with you." Declared the girl as she raced out the door to catch up with him.

"What?"

"Look I was just shocked, and ok a little upset about her sleeping with Angel, but that doesn't mean I want her to die or anything. And your right, she was always a good friend, so if she's in trouble I'm going to help her. Don't worry about Buffy and Giles, I'll call when we get to the hotel." Not letting him argue with her she jumped onto his bike behind him and waited for him to start the machine. Seeing no way out of it Spike went to his crypt to pack some weapons and books that may be useful. He smirked as he realized that Angel was getting more help than he asked for, and if he wasn't mistaken once the watcher heard the little witch was in trouble he'd race to help. It was no secret that Giles had been regretting his rash actions towards her.

Willow was flanked by two of the guards as she was taken back to her prison. That is what it was since she was here against her will. Once they reached the room her hands were released and the thugs left, leaving her alone with Lilah. The redhead smirked as she faced the enraged lawyer.

"This must really be eating you up?" she was ecstatic with what she had learned.

"It doesn't make any sense. You are under the influence of that drug therefore so should the brat." She grumbled as she inspected the room the firm had set up for the girl.

"Well I think none of you really expected for her to be so powerful that the drug wouldn't affect her or her powers. Did you really think the powers that be weapon could be rendered neutral with that silly little serum? Face it, as long as she is inside of me, nothing can hurt her. You heard what the Ruashen priest said." She was so happy nothing was going to be able to hurt her daughter before she was born that Willow had put pause on her plans to escape.

"Yeah well don't get too excited yet. You are 29 weeks pregnant in another 4 weeks that kid is going to come out if not sooner. And when she does she'll be ours to raise. What you have seemed to have forgotten is that the only reason we need you is to carry the kid, and infecting you was only a bonus, but since we can't even do that then you'll die. Then we will raise the girl to our liking." Lilah smiled as she saw Willow's face go deathly white. She turned and left the room, ignoring the girl's screams of denial.

Willow screamed that it would never happen. She and Angel would never, ever let those slimy bastards touch her baby let alone raise her. As the door closed, the tears she had held in flowed freely from her eyes. She dropped to her knees on the floor and sobbed out at the injustice of it all. There was no way out of this, her magic was on hold, Cordy's visions were being intercepted and they were out of the city limits, meaning that the bond with Angel would be too weak for him to follow the trail. She was alone and scared.

"Goddess help me. Please, I can't let them hurt my baby."

CHAPTER TEN

Spike and Dawn arrived at the Hyperion over two hours ago. Now they both sat in silence after hearing what their friends had been through in the last four months and some days since Willow had run to LA. Spike was stunned that the girl was now pregnant with Angel's daughter. That the relationship and kid had been foretold in a prophecy. Now his 'mum' was in the clutches of those greedy SOB's with the intent of corrupting both her and the baby. And if Willow was as powerful as these people said she was, then they had a major problem on their hands.

"Wait a minute, if she was taken before and the PTB's sent Cordy a vision, then maybe they'll do so again. If the baby and Willow are so important in the final battle then they wouldn't want anything to happen to them, right?" it was the first time Dawn had spoken since they entered the hotel.

"We thought so, but it's been almost twenty four hours since they took her and we haven't gotten a single vision. We think that maybe they found a way to prevent it, like when they tricked us all into believing I was getting messages from the PTB only for it to have been a psychic of theirs." Answered the seer.

"Nibblet maybe you should call Rupert and let him know where you are and what is going on. If this is as big as they make it sound we are going to need the whole gang to help."

"Yo wait! I'm all up for the extra brains and brawn, but if the little blonde bitch is going to cause trouble then no thanks."

"I agree with Gunn. If Buffy comes here hoping to rekindle our relationship and make Willow upset then leave her behind, same goes for Xander. We do not need anyone upsetting her so close to her due date and we have no time for their problems. My number one priority is finding my girlfriend and child as soon as possible."

"Oh don't worry about Buffy getting jealous she has no grounds for it. I mean she is dating Spike so why can't you and Willow be a couple, especially since it was prophesized?" Dawn commented as she dialed her house. She talked to Giles while everyone else looked at Spike with their mouths hanging open.

"Did she just say you and the slayer are an item?" asked Wesley.

"Well yeah. Going on six weeks now. We talked about a lot of things and I been helping her deal with the whole Willow and Angel situation. She is getting better at it, though she's still a bit hurt about the way we all found out. The whelp on the other hand is another matter." Spike was interrupted as he heard Giles' more than loud voice boom over the phone. Both he and Angel winced as they heard him curse and yell, ending with promising to gather everyone and head for Angel Investigations right at that moment. Dawn turned around with a rather pleased smile on her young face.

"Knowing dad, they should be here in, oh 45 minutes, if the pitch of his voice is any indication."

"Why did you call your dad instead of Buffy?" Asked Cordelia.

"She called Rupert, it's just since the adoption she calls the man 'dad'."

"Well he is more of one than Hank is." Dawn defended herself.

"No arguments here." Said Angel

"I think we should all get a bit of rest and continue in a few. Angel we won't do her any good if we are exhausted." Wesley soothed the vampire as he was about to protest.

"I know Wes. I just… I can't stand by while they do god knows what to her. Ok Spike, Dawn I'll show you to your rooms. Everybody we regroup when the others get here." 'please hold on Willow, we'll get to you soon, I promise.' With that they all scattered to their rooms, the safety of one slip of a pregnant girl on their minds.

When the Sunnydale gang had arrived things were a bit tense. Angel felt wary of both Xander and Buffy, especially with how they had treated Willow and Buffy's actions when she had come up to visit a while back. His tension with his former lover disappeared when she took him aside and apologized for her behavior and rash and harsh words. They had forgiven the past and hugged opening a world of new possibilities. Xander on the other hand was nothing but an annoying asshole. His comment about Willow getting what she deserved for betraying them and siding with Angel got him a few blows from Angel, a tongue lashing from Buffy and Giles, a kick to the shin from Dawn, no sex from his fiancé and the cold shoulder from everyone.

Angel had briefed everyone about the events in LA and the others were ashamed of how they treated their friend, but quickly moved on when they were reminded of what was at stake. Giles commented something about having once read something about the ultimate weapon, it was meant to be born nine months exactly from when it was conceived, meaning they had only 29 days until Willow gave birth. Time was against them in the matter, and they had nothing to go on. Things were looking very grim for the band of warriors.

Willow was in the astral plain. After weeks at attempting to find her friends in their dreamscapes and failing, she was ecstatic she had been able to find the dream of one of her friends. Now if she could only figure out who's head she was in. Suddenly the scene changed from a white setting to the old High School. Why would this person be dreaming about Sunnydale High? She found out whom her mystery host was when Buffy suddenly appeared next to her.

"Buffy?!"

"Willow! OH god, I'm dreaming again aren't I? I hate this! I've been in LA for three weeks now and still we are no closer to finding you before you give birth, and who knows what those bastards are doing to you. Plus Angel is beginning to get too edgy and Angelus-y for any of our liking. And god Willow how I wish this was real so I could say how sorry I am for being a bitch to you over the whole Angel situation." The slayer had been pacing in a wide circle around a stunned Willow as she babbled. She was stunned to find out that her once best friend turned enemy was now in Los Angeles helping search for her. Could it be she might be able to regain the family she once lost? As the blonde passed in front of her, Willow grabbed her arm, spun her and then hugged her.

"Oh Buffy, you have no idea how happy I am to see you. No, this isn't a dream, I'm really here. It's taken me forever to be able to get to the astral plane to get help. Listen to me, first you need to know that W&H took me outside of LA about thirty miles into the desert so that my bond to Angel wouldn't work. Second they are messing with Cordy's visions, they have psychics linked to her preventing any visions about me and how to help me from getting to them. Third they tried the ritual to infect me again but It didn't work. It turns out that as long as she's inside me, nothing can hurt us. Fourth, they've been giving me this drug that inhibits me from using my powers. They developed it by using notes on the initiative research in Sunnydale. Buffy as soon as Hope is born they're going to kill me, take her and run." Willow stopped her tirade so she could breathe.

Buffy pulled back and wiped the tears running down her friends face. She couldn't believe her luck. This wasn't another nightmare brought on by her guilt, it was real. She was being given the chance to make things right with her best friend and help save her.

"Willow, I'm so sorry for everything. And I promise, as soon as we get you home, I'm going to do everything in my power to help you and make up for what I did. We're all here in LA, Giles, Dawn, Spike, Anya, and Xander. We won't let anything else happen to you I swear. There's something else you should know, Giles found a reference to your baby. She is supposed to be born nine months to the day of conception, now we made calculations and she's due in five more days. By the way is that what you named her?"

"Five days! Buffy you have to hurry I'm scared. And yeah I named her Hope because that's why she was created, to give hope for a better future."

"Don't worry Wills. As soon as I wake up, I'm telling them what you said and… Willow what's wrong you're fading?!"

"They must be giving me my dose of the drug, it's taking away what little magic I had control over. Please hurry!"

Buffy woke up sweating and shaking. She had dreamed about Willow. Better yet she now had information on where she could be. She also had some insight on what the bad guys were planning. Turning to her lover she began to shake Spike.

"Spike! Spike wake up!"

"What is it?" mumbled a sleepy vamp.

"I saw Willow in my dream. I have an idea where she is." Excited by the prospect of rescuing the soon to be mother, the slayer jumped out of bed and ran through the hall screaming for everyone to wake up. They had a redhead to bring home.

CHAPTER ELEVEN

It was four and a half days since Buffy had talked to Willow. Everyone had broken up into groups to cover more ground on where their friend could be. They were so excited about the prospect of finding Willow that they hadn't at first realized that it was pointless to drive three groups into three different directions thirty miles into the dessert if Angel was the one that had the bond with her. So now, they were all piled into three cars following Angel as he drove around the dessert hoping his link with the redhead would tingle, signaling her proximity. He was becoming more angst-y and worried as the hours passed. They now had a less than 10 hours before Willow went into labor, and then they didn't know how long she would have contractions before their daughter was born.  
The sun was an hour away from rising and they hadn't found any sign of recognition. They had searched south and west of the Nevada dessert and nothing. All that was left was the north. She had to be there, she just had to. Spike turned to look at his sire as he drove ahead at a speed that had even the bleached wonder hanging on for dear un-life.

"Angel the sun is coming up soon. Maybe we should stop for two hours and then let one of the girls keep driving with you in the back seat."

"I can't stop Spike, not until the sun itself burns my skin. We can't waste any more time to find them."

"Angel Spike has a point. Look, just take thirty minutes then so we can stretch and use the bathroom then I can drive around until you sense her?" Buffy offered hoping that her ex would accept.

"Fine but just thirty minutes." Angel flashed his emergency lights to let the Giles and Gunn know that they were pulling over. Everyone climbed out of the cars and stretched their legs and ate something. Angel did neither he just walked ahead, hoping that maybe while the others rested he might get some sort of sign the link was aware of her presence. Ten minutes later and about half a mile to the north west of the cars, Angel felt Willow's emotions. It wasn't much but it was enough for them to use as a trail. Running at full tilt he began to shout to the others.

"I got it! I felt the link activate again!" He ran as fast as he could and climbed into his car. Cordy and Wes had traded cars with Buffy and Spike, wanting to escape Xander before he was caused some serious damage. The man had started bawling like a baby at how sorry he was for how he had treated his friend, nut right now all that mattered was finding said friend, not soothing Xander.

"Which way?" asked the seer as she buckled up between her friend and her lover.

"North west, it's open enough for me to trail her." Angel gunned the car. Speeding off, hopefully, to get his family back before it was too late.

Willow was sitting on the bed she had been sleeping in for the last few weeks now as she tried to rub the ache from her lower back away. She had been feeling terrible all day. She was certain her friends were going to come for her, any minute now they would crash through the doors and save her and Hope. But it had been four and a half days since she spoke to Buffy on the astral plane, or did she? Could she simply have dreamt the whole thing, not have contacted her friend as she had hoped?

She suddenly felt a sharp jab of pain in her stomach and bent over to try and relieve it. When it subsided, Willow took a deep breath and looked at the clock at her bedside table. It was 3:00 p.m. She began to have a sinking feeling as she recalled her dream with Buffy few days ago. She was going into labor! Oh no, no this was not a good time for her daughter to make her entrance into the world. Wolfram and Hart goon were just waiting for the first sign of the red head about to deliver.

Willow doubled over again as a muffled shriek flew from her. Not a full minute had passed when someone entered the room to see what the noise had been. The guard saw the redhead doubled over in pain clutching her bulged belly. He radioed to the captain and informed him the prisoner had gone into labor, he could see the puddle of when her water broke.

The pain subsided and Willow kneeled there breathing harshly. Once she felt better she lifted her head and saw the many people coming into the room. She was lifted and placed on the medical gurney, injected with the anti-magic serum, then wheeled out of her room. Her wrists were bound to the stretcher and cables placed on her belly and chest. They entered a medical room where the red head was soon placed on a maternity bed, complete with stirrups. Willow was changed into a hospital gown and prepped for deliver. She gasped as another contraction gripped her. The contractions were few and far apart, making it known this was going to take a looong time. When it subsided, Lilah, Gavin, and some nurses entered the room, along with the High priest of the Ruashen. Sheesh, didn't these idiots get that for some reason the Ruashen would never be able to infect her or the baby?!

"Well Miss Rosenberg it seems our time together is coming to a fast end." Said the Asian slime ball of a lawyer. He smiled as the girl grunted and moaned trying to take the pain she was in.

"You bastards! Angel will find me, I swear he will." Willow stopped talking and started screaming as the pain increased. She hoped that they would be kind enough to give her something for the pain. Lilah looked at the screaming woman and again felt the niggling feeling of guilt take her. But this time she didn't push it aside, she reveled in it. She saw as sweat began to gather on Willow's brow and the girl tried to keep in the screams of pain. Without thinking Lilah stepped forward and gripped Willow's hand in a silent show of support.

"Just breathe; in through your nose out through your mouth. That's it, easy now." Lilah was whispering to Willow through some Lamaze. Ever since she had become involved in this case, she had found herself feeling things she had avoided ever since she signed the contract with Wolfram & Hart. Seeing the redhead fight so vigorously for her beliefs and loved ones reminded Lilah of herself when she first got into law school.

Gavin on the other hand just looked at his colleague. He had noticed that the woman he had rivaled for months now as the partners favorite operative had been slipping. She was letting her emotions rule her and maybe he could use that to bring the bitch down. He never once took into consideration that maybe Lilah would do just what had disgusted her about Lindsey… join the other side.

'Willow?!' Willow started as she heard a voice in her head. The pain was so bad it took her some time to recognize it as Angel's. When she felt the pain had decreased enough for her to concentrate on her love she answered.

'Angel! Thank the Goddess I can hear you again. Please hurry, I'm scared.'

'Willow I feel pain coming from you. What's wrong?' the warrior for the powers was beginning to worry, he had never felt anything so bad as he did in that moment. He was in the car with Wes and Cordy, demanding the ex-watcher to hurry it up.

'Angel I'M IN LABOR!' she screamed back at him as another contraction gripped the young woman.

"Epidural! Please give me something for the pain. Please Lilah!" out loud she pleaded with the woman standing by her helping through her labor. But as the woman was about to order for anesthesia Gavin interrupted.

"Sorry no can do Miss Rosenberg. We wouldn't want anything affecting your daughter during birth." He smiled coolly as Willow moaned loudly.

"Give her the drug! We already know nothing can hurt the kid as long as she is inside the mother. Have a heart Gavin, she's in pain!"

"Why Lilah, if I didn't know any better I would say that you pity the witch. You wouldn't be going soft on us now would you?" she didn't answer him as she demanded the drug from the nurse then turned her attention back to the redhead.

'Hold on sweetling, we're on our way to get you.'

'Angel' she moaned back at him. When Willow opened her eyes again she noticed that she had been left alone with Lilah. She whispered to the older woman hoping no one would hear her.

"Lilah, please just tell me were we are. I want to know where my daughter was born at least." She heard Lilah sigh and lower her gaze to the floor. Willow feared the blonde wouldn't answer her.

"We're in the Nevada dessert, 75 miles north west of the border to California. Tell Angel it's the beige building, the others are decoys to throw him off. Don't look so surprised, I can tell he already has the link active." Willow relayed the message to her lover and begged him to hurry.

JUST OUTSIDE THE COMPLEX, TEN MINUTES AWAY…

Angel kept himself in tune to Willow as he and his friends began to slow down to park the cars in an area they hoped could hide the appearance of the vehicles. Night had just fallen so both vampires would be able to get out and fight. They had spent most of the day driving, though a bit slower than before for fear of loosing the link, with only half an hour away from the deadline for the baby's birth things were tense amongst the group.  
"Alright the building she is in is the beige one the others are decoys. Now as you can see it is also one of the least guarded. My guess is that by putting more guards on the others they want us to think she is in one of those." He had to stop to grit his teeth as Willow encountered her most painful contraction yet. Even with Lilah's orders his girlfriend had been denied anesthesia. Oh yeah, heads would roll.

"Dawn, Anya, and Fred you three stay here with the cars. We've already learned that you are the ones to drive the fastest so you are the getaway drivers. Wes, Gunn, Buffy you are first wave, distract them long enough for me and Spike to get inside. Once you clear the floor or have a chance, Buffy just follow our energy patterns to Willow. Giles I need you to use magic once we reach her room. Who knows what they have in store for us."

"What about me? I want to help too." Xander asked the group. He was given an assessing look before Angel half growled at him.

"Why should we believe you! For some reason the last person any of us thought would hurt Willow or hold a grudge against her has caused her the most pain. My first and last thought right now are my mate and daughter, I do not want you going in there and messing this up just because you and I have issues."

"Look dead boy, I know that for the last months I haven't been my self were Willow is concerned. She's like a little sister to me, she knew how I felt about you, and still she climbed into your bed. She knew how dangerous it was, but it didn't seem to register at the time. She saw someone she loves in pain and tried to help. But what most hurt was that she grew up and the one man I least wanted her with turned out being the one she was meant to be with. I realized I had to grow up, and I love her. So please, let me start to make up for my fuck up by helping her and the baby."  
"Alright. You've worked in construction for some months now, can you tell us what the best point of structural attack would be?" they all discussed their options as weapons were selected and sentiments exchanged. This was war they were going to, war for two innocent lives that meant to much to them and the world to be lost.

It was four and a half days since Buffy had talked to Willow. Everyone had broken up into groups to cover more ground on where their friend could be. They were so excited about the prospect of finding Willow that they hadn't at first realized that it was pointless to drive three groups into three different directions thirty miles into the dessert if Angel was the one that had the bond with her. So now, they were all piled into three cars following Angel as he drove around the dessert hoping his link with the redhead would tingle, signaling her proximity. He was becoming more angst-y and worried as the hours passed. They now had a less than 10 hours before Willow went into labor, and then they didn't know how long she would have contractions before their daughter was born.  
The sun was an hour away from rising and they hadn't found any sign of recognition. They had searched south and west of the Nevada dessert and nothing. All that was left was the north. She had to be there, she just had to. Spike turned to look at his sire as he drove ahead at a speed that had even the bleached wonder hanging on for dear un-life.

"Angel the sun is coming up soon. Maybe we should stop for two hours and then let one of the girls keep driving with you in the back seat."

"I can't stop Spike, not until the sun itself burns my skin. We can't waste any more time to find them."

"Angel Spike has a point. Look, just take thirty minutes then so we can stretch and use the bathroom then I can drive around until you sense her?" Buffy offered hoping that her ex would accept.

"Fine but just thirty minutes." Angel flashed his emergency lights to let the Giles and Gunn know that they were pulling over. Everyone climbed out of the cars and stretched their legs and ate something. Angel did neither he just walked ahead, hoping that maybe while the others rested he might get some sort of sign the link was aware of her presence. Ten minutes later and about half a mile to the north west of the cars, Angel felt Willow's emotions. It wasn't much but it was enough for them to use as a trail. Running at full tilt he began to shout to the others.

"I got it! I felt the link activate again!" He ran as fast as he could and climbed into his car. Cordy and Wes had traded cars with Buffy and Spike, wanting to escape Xander before he was caused some serious damage. The man had started bawling like a baby at how sorry he was for how he had treated his friend, nut right now all that mattered was finding said friend, not soothing Xander.

"Which way?" asked the seer as she buckled up between her friend and her lover.

"North west, it's open enough for me to trail her." Angel gunned the car. Speeding off, hopefully, to get his family back before it was too late.

Willow was sitting on the bed she had been sleeping in for the last few weeks now as she tried to rub the ache from her lower back away. She had been feeling terrible all day. She was certain her friends were going to come for her, any minute now they would crash through the doors and save her and Hope. But it had been four and a half days since she spoke to Buffy on the astral plane, or did she? Could she simply have dreamt the whole thing, not have contacted her friend as she had hoped?

She suddenly felt a sharp jab of pain in her stomach and bent over to try and relieve it. When it subsided, Willow took a deep breath and looked at the clock at her bedside table. It was 3:00 p.m. She began to have a sinking feeling as she recalled her dream with Buffy few days ago. She was going into labor! Oh no, no this was not a good time for her daughter to make her entrance into the world. Wolfram and Hart goon were just waiting for the first sign of the red head about to deliver.

Willow doubled over again as a muffled shriek flew from her. Not a full minute had passed when someone entered the room to see what the noise had been. The guard saw the redhead doubled over in pain clutching her bulged belly. He radioed to the captain and informed him the prisoner had gone into labor, he could see the puddle of when her water broke.

The pain subsided and Willow kneeled there breathing harshly. Once she felt better she lifted her head and saw the many people coming into the room. She was lifted and placed on the medical gurney, injected with the anti-magic serum, then wheeled out of her room. Her wrists were bound to the stretcher and cables placed on her belly and chest. They entered a medical room where the red head was soon placed on a maternity bed, complete with stirrups. Willow was changed into a hospital gown and prepped for deliver. She gasped as another contraction gripped her. The contractions were few and far apart, making it known this was going to take a looong time. When it subsided, Lilah, Gavin, and some nurses entered the room, along with the High priest of the Ruashen. Sheesh didn't these idiots get that for some reason the Ruashen would never be able to infect her or the baby?!

"Well Miss Rosenberg it seems our time together is coming to a fast end." Said the Asian slime ball of a lawyer. He smiled as the girl grunted and moaned trying to take the pain she was in.

"You bastards! Angel will find me, I swear he will." Willow stopped talking and started screaming as the pain increased. She hoped that they would be kind enough to give her something for the pain. Lilah looked at the screaming woman and again felt the niggling feeling of guilt take her. But this time she didn't push it aside, she reveled in it. She saw as sweat began to gather on Willow's brow and the girl tried to keep in the screams of pain. Without thinking Lilah stepped forward and gripped Willow's hand in a silent show of support.

"Just breathe; in through your nose out through your mouth. That's it, easy now." Lilah was whispering to Willow through some Lamaze. Ever since she had become involved in this case, she had found herself feeling things she had avoided ever since she signed the contract with Wolfram & Hart. Seeing the redhead fight so vigorously for her beliefs and loved ones reminded Lilah of herself when she first got into law school.

Gavin on the other hand just looked at his colleague. He had noticed that the woman he had rivaled for months now as the partners favorite operative had been slipping. She was letting her emotions rule her and maybe he could use that to bring the bitch down. He never once took into consideration that maybe Lilah would do just what had disgusted her about Lindsey… join the other side.

'Willow?!' Willow started as she heard a voice in her head. The pain was so bad it took her some time to recognize it as Angel's. When she felt the pain had decreased enough for her to concentrate on her love she answered.

'Angel! Thank the Goddess I can hear you again. Please hurry, I'm scared.'

'Willow I feel pain coming from you. What's wrong?' the warrior for the powers was beginning to worry, he had never felt anything so bad as he did in that moment. He was in the car with Wes and Cordy, demanding the ex-watcher to hurry it up.

'Angel I'M IN LABOR!' she screamed back at him as another contraction gripped the young woman.

"Epidural! Please give me something for the pain. Please Lilah!" out loud she pleaded with the woman standing by her helping through her labor. But as the woman was about to order for anesthesia Gavin interrupted.

"Sorry no can do Miss Rosenberg. We wouldn't want anything affecting your daughter during birth." He smiled coolly as Willow moaned loudly.

"Give her the drug! We already know nothing can hurt the kid as long as she is inside the mother. Have a heart Gavin, she's in pain!"

"Why Lilah, if I didn't know any better I would say that you pity the witch. You wouldn't be going soft on us now would you?" she didn't answer him as she demanded the drug from the nurse then turned her attention back to the redhead.

'Hold on sweetling, we're on our way to get you.'

'Angel' she moaned back at him. When Willow opened her eyes again she noticed that she had been left alone with Lilah. She whispered to the older woman hoping no one would hear her.

"Lilah, please just tell me were we are. I want to know where my daughter was born at least." She heard Lilah sigh and lower her gaze to the floor. Willow feared the blonde wouldn't answer her.

"We're in the Nevada dessert, 75 miles north west of the border to California. Tell Angel it's the beige building, the others are decoys to throw him off. Don't look so surprised, I can tell he already has the link active." Willow relayed the message to her lover and begged him to hurry.

JUST OUTSIDE THE COMPLEX, TEN MINUTES AWAY…

Angel kept himself in tune to Willow as he and his friends began to slow down to park the cars in an area they hoped could hide the appearance of the vehicles. Night had just fallen so both vampires would be able to get out and fight. They had spent most of the day driving, though a bit slower than before for fear of loosing the link, with only half an hour away from the deadline for the baby's birth things were tense amongst the group.

"Alright the building she is in is the beige one the others are decoys. Now as you can see it is also one of the least guarded. My guess is that by putting more guards on the others they want us to think she is in one of those." He had to stop to grit his teeth as Willow encountered her most painful contraction yet. Even with Lilah's orders his girlfriend had been denied anesthesia. Oh yeah, heads would roll.

"Dawn, Anya, and Fred you three stay here with the cars. We've already learned that you are the ones to drive the fastest so you are the getaway drivers. Wes, Gunn, Buffy you are first wave, distract them long enough for me and Spike to get inside. Once you clear the floor or have a chance, Buffy just follow our energy patterns to Willow. Giles I need you to use magic once we reach her room. Who knows what they have in store for us."

"What about me? I want to help too." Xander asked the group. He was given an assessing look before Angel half growled at him.

"Why should we believe you! For some reason the last person any of us thought would hurt Willow or hold a grudge against her has caused her the most pain. My first and last thought right now are my mate and daughter, I do not want you going in there and messing this up just because you and I have issues."

"Look dead boy, I know that for the last months I haven't been my self were Willow is concerned. She's like a little sister to me, she knew how I felt about you, and still she climbed into your bed. She knew how dangerous it was, but it didn't seem to register at the time. She saw someone she loves in pain and tried to help. But what most hurt was that she grew up and the one man I least wanted her with turned out being the one she was meant to be with. I realized I had to grow up, and I love her. So please, let me start to make up for my fuck up by helping her and the baby."

"Alright. You've worked in construction for some months now, can you tell us what the best point of structural attack would be?" they all discussed their options as weapons were selected and sentiments exchanged. This was war they were going to, war for two innocent lives that meant to much to them and the world to be lost.

CHAPTER TWELVE

"… 5, 6, 7, that's it Willow, 8, 9, and 10. Ok it's over now it's over. Looks like that was the worse one huh?" she whispered to the redhead.

"Yeah it was Lilah. I really wish they would have given me drugs though."

"I'm so sorry about that."

"Not your fault." There was some silence before another nurse came in and checked Willow.

"Well Ms. Rosenberg, you're dilated to ten centimeters, your baby is just a few minutes away from being born." The brunette young nurse smiled reassuringly to the woman in labor and exited the room to inform her employers. Willow on the other hand was now more frantic than ever. Hope was only minutes away from being stolen from her, from Willow being murdered for her precious daughter. Desperate now she did the only thing logical to her and pleaded for help.

"Please Lilah, please. I can't let them take her; I know that you're not all evil, you've just proven that today, so please help me save my daughter." Tears streamed down her face mingling with the sweat gathered there after hours of pain.

Ï may be too late to help you Willow. She's about to be born if we attempt an escape now something could go wrong and hurt her or you. No we just have to wait for Angel and his band of merry do-gooders." She winced in sympathy as another contraction ripped through the young girl in front of her and prayed that the damn vampire would show up already. As if hearing her pleas, there was a loud boom in the building as it was shaken to the core. The security alarms all began to wail just as the medical staff and Gavin entered the medical room. The doctor went to the red head and sat on a chair in front of her parted legs.

"Ok Willow seems like your little one is about to make a big entrance. Now on the next contraction I want you to bear down and push." The doctor's voice was soft yet commanding and Willow wanted nothing more than to tell him to get lost, or jump off the Golden Gate Bridge, but she knew she could probably put Hope in danger by delaying her pushing. And as her next contraction came she felt she had no choice but to push.

"AHHHHHHHHH! OH GODDESS!" she screamed as the tiny baby in her began to move further and further closer to her cervix as the uterus shrank. Willow dimly heard Lilah counting again as Willow almost crushed the older woman's hand.

"… 10 and relax. Good girl Willow. Again on the contraction you push. Ok now here we go…"

MEANWHILE …

Angel knew that Willow was delivering, he felt the panic and pain rise in him as his lover repeated the nurse's statement in her mind. The link being still wide open, the dark vampire heard that it was finally time to deliver and he looked at his watch. 'huh what do you know? Nine months to the minute! Boy she's punctual.' At that moment the explosion Xander had set up went off and the building shook as one of it's weakest points was taken away. The young man had rigged the place to open a weak point as an entry and then rig the strong points so that the building was destroyed along with everyone inside once the gang was safely out with Willow and the baby.

The AI team and the Scoobies stormed in as planned, first wave of attack clearing a straight path for Angel and Giles to pass to the stairs and rush up to the red head. Spike had been guarding the watcher's back when a bunch of security/military goons ambushed them. The blonde took to fighting them as best he could without causing his head to burst in pain.

As Angel and Giles ran up the stairs, Willow's pain and anguish became more acute to Angel, knowing he was getting closer to his beloved. Then her piercing scream caught up to the men, and both froze at the sound. They glanced at one another before taking off in her direction, tripling their original speed in order to reach her sooner. As he burst through the door bullets began to fly in his direction and he ducked, with Giles behind him, before anyone was hurt. Willow was at the end of the hall, just 30 feet from him and her cries were becoming higher in pitch and agony.

"Giles is there anything you could do to get rid of some of these men?" Angel had grabbed a flag pole when they ducked and now threw it blindly to the firing squad. He smirked as he heard a yell and then one less heart beat to worry about. The vampire looked to the older looking man and noticed that Giles was concentrating. Ducking out slightly he saw as many of their clothes began catching fire making many drop their weapons.  
"thanks." Just then a slightly beat up and bloodied recon team burst through the stairwell doors. He counted and noticed someone was missing.

"Where's Xander?" he didn't have time for this, he had a girlfriend to save. He knew it was a bad idea to let the whelp help at all.

"Sayonara suckers." Then there was an electrical crackle, yells, and the thudding of many bodies hitting the floor. The others came out of hiding to see a tousled Alexander Harris grinning like a fool. When they dropped their gazes they found the small militia group unconscious on the floor and some electrical wires still sparking on the wet floor.

"I'd suggest stepping around the puddle. Wouldn't want this rescue mission to be for naught." Angel was about to ask how the boy got there, behind the guards, without them seeing him when Willow screamed again, this time Angel's name flew from her throat. That was when they heard a wail from the room. Hope was born.

Willow slumped back on the bed as her daughter wailed in protest from being taken out of her comfy and warm haven. Tears of joy ran down the red heads face as she kept a hawk's watch on the little pink bundle. She laughed as the baby, her baby, was cleaned and wrapped in a pale rose blanket. But as the nurse walked toward the bed, Willow panicked when the nurse bypassed the eager mother and to the slimy lawyer. She surged forward on the bed trying to rise, to help her baby before the monster even touched her.

"Don't you dare touch her! I swear if you lay one finger on my daughter I'll flay your skin off, slowly!" the witch was weak from child birth but she fought tooth and nail as she was held down. Her protest was in vain as the innocent child was placed in that bastard's arms, but he never once looked down. He simply grinned at the red head, smirked and gave a final order before disappearing behind a side door with her daughter.

"Kill her." Lilah had moved to Willow but was pulled back and held as the doctor approached the bed with a needle full of 100% morpheme. He was about to inject the girl when the door flew open, the cavalry charging in, but this time they were too late to save the baby.

Angel was in full game face as blood assaulted his senses and his eyes found Willow with a needle to her arm. He roared in fury and charged the doctor, instantly snapping his neck. He heard the others fight, though it was over pretty quick. But it didn't matter, nothing mattered except his Weeping Willow on the bed.

"Sh, sh, sh, it's ok sweetling. I'm here." He crooned softly to her as she buried her face in his shirt. He was shocked when she shoved him away and attempted to get off the bed. She answered his shocked face.

"Gavin has Hope. We have to hurry before it's too late." Snapping to attention he told Xander to take Willow to the girls outside and turned to follow the stench of the man that had his daughter. At the moment the demon rejoiced and shrank back simultaneously at the thoughts running through the soul's mind. Well at least he was going to have fun.

CHAPTER THIRTEEN

Gavin ran through the corridors with the baby firmly in his grasp. The little whiner wouldn't shut the hell up but as much as he wanted to just snap her little neck to quiet her, he couldn't. No the partners where upstairs waiting for this tiny little baby, she was the key for the final battle, the one to help determine if good would prevail, or evil. As he rounded the corner to the other elevator on this floor, the lights went out, making damn sure that the evil bastard would have to walk out of there. The Asian man was no fool. He had a very pissed off master vampire on his trail for taking his family away. Gavin had heard of Angelus and his exploits, but he wasn't scared of the demon; no Gavin was more scared of Angel. The soul was more connected to the girls than the demon was, even if it felt possessive of these humans, but the soul loved them, and weapon or not, this baby was the only child Angel had.

Suddenly snapping out of his stupor, Gavin turned sharply and raced out of the fire exit to the stairs. He heard heavy thudding footsteps on the stairs just above him and knew Angel was racing down to his child. Despite the fact that Gavin had a good 4 floors difference to the vampire, he knew it was only a matter of minutes before Angel caught up to him. Doubling his speed as the baby wailed louder and the footsteps sped up, Gavin reached the fire exit to the lobby and ran through, hoping to find the car parked in the back of the building waiting for the partners and the baby. He stopped as he saw three women with guns trained on him, he recognized one of them as Fred, one of Angel's friends.

"You have no where else to go Gavin. Now if you give me my daughter back right now, I may consider making your death quicker than planned." Gavin turned to Angel at the sound of the vampire's voice. The dark man was wearing his demon visage and growling in his throat.

'Shit! I have to get out of here, but these people won't let me. Looks like there's only one thing to do.' Pulling out a pocket gun, Gavin trained it to Hope's head.

"I don't think so. See there is a difference here Angel, you love the kid, and we don't. It would be wonderful to have the weapon on our side but if push came to shove, the firm won't hesitate in killing her, just as long as she isn't on yours. So I suggest that if you don't want me to kill the baby you and your flunkies back off and I walk out with her."

"That is NOT an option." Angel was petrified. The asshole was right W&H wouldn't mind loosing her to death, just as long as she wasn't fighting on the side of good. But this was his daughter he couldn't and wouldn't let any harm come to her. The AI and Scoobies could just rescue her at any given point and try to save her innocent soul. He was glad Xander took Willow to the car, she was in no condition to handle this kind of thing.

"The choice is yours Angel. Either let me walk out of here with the brat or" Gavin cocked the pistol and pressed it more into the baby's soft forehead. Hope cried louder at the pain and anguish she was feeling coming from the people around her "you can watch your only child die only minutes after being born. The choice is yours." The Asian smiled cruelly as he noticed Angel began to shake and tears form in his eyes.

Angel's soul screamed in agony at this. His daughter was scared and in a hostile environment. Her wails were cutting a deep wound in him; he wished nothing more than to wrap her in his arms and tell her she was safe, that daddy was there for her and always would be. He had made up his mind and on the verge of uttering the words that he wished he wouldn't but had to.

"LET. GO. OF. MY. DAUGHTER!" Willow's angry voice boomed in the lobby just before she appeared in a swirl of lighting. She was hovering above the floor and wind and lightning crackled around her as she did the day she had paid Glory a little 'visit'. Her eyes were pure black, and suddenly they changed to green, an emerald color similar to her own eyes. Her hospital gown shimmered before it became a soft gauzy white robe reminding Angel of a priestesses robe from the medieval era.

Gavin looked to the right and saw Willow hovering there. He witnessed her transformation, though it was slight, and shuddered as he realized what had happened. The Protector had risen; it was a part of the prophecy they also wanted to avoid. If they couldn't infect Willow then she had to be killed, because if not she would transform into the Protector, a warrior witch for good more powerful than anything this world had ever seen, second to her daughter, The Weapon. There was only one thing left to do, now that Willow's role had been cast. Edging to the front doors of the lobby, Gavin prepared to run, but this time he wouldn't be taking the baby with him.

"You know it's a shame really. She would have made a wonderful warrior for our side." Time seemed to move in slow motion for everyone. Angel saw that the man holding a gun to his child's head was now squeezing the trigger; the rest of the gang, both Sunnydale and LA crews, had gathered in the lobby and shouted a booming 'NO'. Buffy, Spike, Cordelia, and Fred started running to try and stop him before it was too late. That was when Willow raised her hands and lightning shot from her fingers. Gavin was thrown across the room from the blast. Hope however was floating in the air unharmed by the burst of energy

"I told you before Gavin, that if you laid one finger on my daughter, if you dared to harm her in any way I was going to flay the skin off of your body, slowly." Willow spoke as she glided in the air toward her daughter. The redhead took the child into her arms and a bright blue aura surrounded mother and child. Willow gazed down at the miracle that was her baby and smiled before turning to Angel and handing her over to him. Her lover was in a state of shock and moved automatically. He cradled his now giggling infant as her mother turned back to the lawyer.

"You and your law firm have interfered with my family for the last time." Willow raised her hand and pointed to Gavin. Smoke began to rise from his body and his skin separated. He appeared to be melting and his agonized screams echoed in the room. Soon all that was left was a skinned person bleeding out slowly. Willow opened a vortex and threw him in, but not before she commented to him/

"You will know the anguish and destruction you have caused times three. Such is your punishment. Evil be gone!" the vortex closed and Willow slowly transformed back to her self. She was gently placed on the floor, then she turned to her family. She ran to them, embracing her love and her baby.

Not breaking the silence the warriors for the Powers all walked out of the lobby and to the three waiting cars. Willow climbed into the Plymouth with Hope gurgling in her arms as the others divided into the vehicles. She looked up and met Xander's eyes. She saw a plead for forgiveness and shame in his brown eyes. She smiled and mouthed the words he needed to hear.

'I love you. You're forgiven' the construction worker turned to his once despised enemy and gave him the control to the home made bombs.

"I think you deserve the honor" Angel smiled and pressed the button. The complex where Hope had been born in soon went up in a ball of fire. Lilah sighed and then climbed into the car with the slayer in it. She was glad they had decided to give her a second chance.

"Let's go home." Angel said before climbing into the car and driving off to the Hotel.

THREE DAYS LATER…

"She is so tiny." Squealed Dawn as she peered down at the laughing baby.

"Yeah. You'd think something so small wouldn't cause such a ruckus though." Spike playfully whined as he peered down at his 'sister'.

"Oh hush you. She's a baby, she has a right to complain, especially if you're around." Buffy commented to her boyfriend.

"Why you…" he growled at her before chasing after her. Buffy laughed and ran around the lobby, pretending to be a helpless damsel.

Angel looked at the scene before him and smiled. Buffy and Spike were at it again, they always seemed to be in a playful mood. Cordy, Lilah, Fred, Anya, Gunn, Wes, and Xander had gone out to get something to eat for everyone. Giles and Dawn were cooing to Hope as she laughed and squealed in delight. He turned to look at Willow were she lay on one of the sofas in the lobby with a blanket over her lower half. She had a tiny smile on her lips and seemed to be about to cry. He walked over to her.

"Everything ok Little One?" he asked softly as he settled behind her.

"Yeah, I was just thinking of how good this feels. Being together like a family, no one fighting, or being mean. Just, enjoying each others company."

"I know, I feel the same. I feel like I finally have a real home, something I always longed for, even before I was turned, all I ever wanted was a place to call home filled with love. You have given that to me, thank you." He softly kissed her temple as she snuggled into him. They heard Hope begin to whimper then she started to cry.

"What's wrong with her? I didn't do anything honest."

"It's ok Dawn. She has to be fed now. Giles, would you mind bringing her to me?"

"I'd be glad to." Giles gently picked her up and took the bundle to her mother. Willow cradled her with one arm as she unbuttoned her shirt so Hope could reach her breast. Giles had turned his back to give her privacy and the others conversed to do the same for their friend. The Lobby soon filled up as the others came in with dinner. They all gathered around the feeding baby and 'ooh-ed' and 'ah-ed' at her.

"We almost lost her." Anya once again blurted something in appropriate.

"Yes, but we didn't, because no matter what happens, we always pull through." Willow lifted her head and looked at each one of her family and friends. "We have always survived the worst of evils, the darkest of times, simply because we trust and love one another. We give each other the hope for a better future and life. And just like before we will stand up and fight whatever evil comes our way, won't we?"

"Yes we will. Nothing will ever stop us from fighting, and nothing will ever hurt Hope." Buffy vowed on her behalf as well as the other Scoobies.

"That's right, because whatever comes our way we will face it together, as a team. As a family" Angel stated as he too scanned the faces of his loved ones, plus Lilah. And he believed it too, nothing could defeat them, as long as they kept their hopes and trust alive, as a family always does they would survive the darkness.

THE END


End file.
